Regroup!
by Wangz
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke's Skype session interrupted by Karin? Akatsuki spying in the group chat to find Karin masturbating? Jiraiya found a dildo for Sex Ed? Naruto questions Hinata 'What is a tampon' Pein telling Konan to get on her knees to feel pain? Kisame addicted to salt fish? This wasn't reality, but a dream.
1. The Skype Chat

It's Friday night after school and the ninjas are logged on Skype.

 **Sasuke is online.**

 **Naruto:** Sasuke i reached home first

 **Sasuke:** only because you lived the closest and i didnt wanted to waste any energy

 **Naruto:** im faster than you and stronger than you

 **Sasuke:** none of that shit is true so shut up you loser

 **Sakura is online.**

 **Naruto:** you shut up you asshole

 **Sasuke:** why dont you come and tell me that in my face you loser

 **Naruto:** no

 **Sasuke:** are you scared? scaredy cat

 **Sakura:** o.o am i late?

 **Naruto:** hell yea you are

 **Sasuke:** no i just came on

 **Sakura:** Naruto go do your homework

 **Naruto:** nah i'll copy the answers from you in class Monday morning

 **Kakashi:** looks like Team 7 is here

 **Kakashi:** by any chance do you know if Jiraiya posted a need book of the Make Out Series online?

 **Naruto:** Kakashi sensei wtf are you doing here?

 **Kakashi:** yes or no

 **Sasuke:** no he doesnt post it online

 **Naruto:** Kakashi sensei i have a question for you

 **Kakashi:** bye

 **Naruto:** did he just ditch me?

 **Sakura:** he is still online, he's just ignoring you

 **Hinata is now online.**

 **Naruto:** i think we should video chat?

 **Sakura:** maybe tommorow because i dont have on clothes

 **Naruto:** :P so im guessing its a yes

 **Naruto:** im sure Sasuke is afraid to show his self

 **Naruto:** Hinata are you going to video chat?

 **Sasuke:** i didnt say no and im not afraid to video chat

 **Sakura:** uh..

 **Naruto:** come on Sakura

 **Hinata:** i just think she is afraid she will be embarassed when she is hiding nothing that she has to show

 **Naruto:** wow Hinata thats harsh

 **Naruto:** i didnt know you were like that

 **Hinata:** i didnt mean to

 **Naruto:** Hinata's right

 **Sasuke:** would you two shut the fuck up?

 **Sakura:** ugh fine

 **Naruto:** stuck up ass hole

 **Naruto:** okay im gonna call the group

 **Shinobi calling...**

"Wait, Shino what are you doing here? How long have you been on?" Sakura asked. Shino smirked, "I was always on, there is something called invisible mode," he replied.

"You was spying weren't you?" She asked as she took off her camera, "please leave this group call."

 **Shino has left the call.**

"So I see you still completely flat as a board." Hinata said. Sakura felt so ashamed. 'Why did I had to answer the video chat?' She asked herself. 'Maybe the others must be laughing at me and trying to hide it?' Sakura turned back on her camera leading Naruto to a nose bleed. "What a scrub, Naruto. You're already getting a nosebleed, even though she has a bra on." Hinata said. "I can show you my rack if you'd like me to?" She asked knowing what's coming for her. "Sure Hinata!" He shouted. Hinata took off her clothes and to show Naruto then puts it back on.

"Back, what's going on?" Sasuke asked. "Hinata was just showing me her boobs." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. "Hn." Sasuke said. "Hey Sakura, it's not my fault I got more than you. You still got something and what I said wasn't ment to be offensive." Hinata said. "Don't worry about it. I'm just jealous thats all." Sakura said.

 **Karin is online.**

 **Karin:** hmmm my pussy is so wet lol ok I see u connecting, I'm gonna put on my outfit now , Just type here or in the chat when u can see me undressing.

 **Karin calling...**

Sasuke declined the call and she kept calling back. "Why the hell does she keep calling me!" Sasuke yelled. "Who?" Naruto asked. "Ugh, I gotta go wash my nose." Naruto left his laptop on and went to the bathroom.

 **Karin has joined the call.**

"Ok... let me set my cam up and I'll show you my sexy little outfit and maybe what's under it lol ..Just promise you won't take pictures of me naked ok?" Karin stated. Karin's camera came on and all members in the call saw her in her thong saying _**'yes'**_ and in her pasties skin out on her bed. "Put some clothes on." Sasuke demanded.

"No Sasuke, my sexyness will get you this time." Karin said. "Slut, get out of this call or I'll remove you." Sakura said. "So Sasuke, what kind of girls are you into? you like nerdy girls?" She asked. "Sasuke, make me your bitch." Karin started feeling up herself and moaned. You should know nerdy girls with redheads are the biggest freaks! I have some free time now Suigetsu went out... I love to tease Wanna see? Its up to u... Im in the mood Sasuke."

"Karin you disgust me." Sakura said in an angry tone. Hinata took off her camera. "Whats wrong?" Karin asked. "No one wants to see you." Sasuke said.

 **Suigetsu is online.**

 **Suigetsu has joined the call.**

"Holy shit! My pussy is so wet! I still have some toys that I want you to watch me play with it Sasuke. Suigetsu! What the fuck are you doing here!" Karin shouted. "Oh man. Karin your naked for Sasuke. I bet you was waiting to do this when I wasn't online, you just want Sasuke to come play with you." Suigetsu smirked. "No I wasn't, I mean I never, I did...

 **Karin has left the call.**

"I'm back. I just went for some Ramen." Naruto said. "Sorry about that but I got some business to take care of so see ya later!" Suigetsu said.

 **Suigetsu has left the call.**

At the Akatsuki's hideout, there was a meeting going on. "What the fuck you watching with your melge down mother cunt? You know what? I'm outta here. I need to do my ritual and ask Jashin for help." Hidan said walking out the room. "Meeting dismissed!" Pein shouted. "When I'm cooking saltfish, I does soak it good." Kisame said. "Shut up!" Deidara yelled. Kakuzu said, "back in my days, there was a little bit of money but now is alot." "You sound like the old bag." Sasori said.

 **Naruto:** Hinata lets go out for Ramen.

 **Hinata:** ok

 **Hinata has left the call**

 **Naruto has left the call**

 **Sasuke:** brb

 **Sakura:** where are you going?

 **Sasuke:** bathroom

 **Sakura:** okay

As soon as Sasuke left his laptop, Itachi came home and passed Sasuke's room. He noticed that Sasuke wasn't there. He saw Sakura on Skype shirtless. 'Why does my little brother? Oh I get it.' Itachi thinks. Itachi then saw a next person poped up on the chat. Karin.

 **Karin has joined the call.**

Her camera was on and her glasses was off. " Sasuke, sorry to rush you but u got me so horny! I need to release some stress are you there?" Karin asked. "Karin for the hundredth time leave no one wants a horny bitch like you. Stop telling Sasuke shit or I'll tell Suigetsu that your on to get you off." Sakura stated.

Sasuke was coming back and Itachi left the room. They passed side by side in the hall way and Sasuke asked, "Hey Itachi, your home late, what gives?" "The meeting was longer than usual." Itachi smirked. "Okay, I gotta get going." Sasuke went to his room.

 **Karin has left the call.**

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked. "Ugh, same old same old." She replied.

Itachi went on his laptop and went on skype.

 **Hidan:** eat my balls

 **Kakuzu:** nobody want to eat your dirty ass balls

 **Hidan:** your mother should of had an abortion with your ugly ass

 **Sasori:** your one to talk

 **Hidan:** ok then

 **Hidan:** im coming off

 **Kakuzu:** race to see who comes off first. i dont want to have to make them increase my bills do i get paid for comin offline

 **Deidara:** but Hidan is already offline

 **Kakuzu:** damn

 **Pein:** tommorow's mission, we spy on Konoha's skype services. we hack into one's computer/laptop and see's whats going on.

 **Itachi:** hmm well im feeling very lucky today

 **Pein:** what do you mean?

 **Konan:** his little brother

 **Pein:** okay, but we must bring peace to the nations

 **Kisame:** and fish

 **Pein:** no

 **Kisame:** thats what she said

 **Konan:** boy if you dont get

 **Sasori:** we should hang out at Itachi's tommorow night

 **Pein:** good idea, then its said we can do the mission there

 **Konan:** yes the Uchiha Mansion, perfect

 **Kisame:** hoe dont do it

 **Konan:** fuck off

 **Sasori:** fool like him then goes offline

 **Itachi:** like myself pain and konan are the only ones here that doesnt give trouble

 **Deidara:** lie you dont even care about my art

 **Itachi:** i shouldnt care less

 **At the next chat...**

 **Sai is online.**

 **Sai:** why is there a group call going on?

 **Sai has joined the call.**

 **Call ended.**

 **Naruto:** back, Sai why did you hang up the call

 **Sai:** it wasn't me dickless

 **Naruto:** forget it

 **Sasuke** : hn loser

 **Ino is online.**

 **Ino:** hey, where's Sakura

 **Naruto:** up your ass

 **Sai:** how the fuck should we know where Ugly is

 **Sasuke:** your pathetic

 **Sai:** just like your dick

 **Sakura:** ?

 **Sasuke:** what's your plotting?

 **Ino:** i just wanted to return something to her

 **Sakura** : i told you to take it

 **Naruto** : return what?

 **Sai:** its probably her dildo

 **Sakura:** for your information i do not own a dildo and second of all why would i even buy one?

 **Sai:** to fuck yorself since you cant get a dick

 **Sakura:** stfu

 **Sasuke:** Sai you need to excuse yourself because your talking to the wrong person

 **Sai:** i bet Naruto cant get pussy

 **Naruto:** i can get Hinata's pussy free

 **Sai:** i bet you dont like it

 **Hinata is online.**

 **Naruto:** nah i like Hinata's pussy

 **Naruto:** .

 **Naruto:** .

 **Naruto:** .

 **Naruto:** .

 **Naruto:** .

 **Naruto:** .

 **Naruto:** .

 **Naruto:** .

 **Sai:** **'** Naruto: nah i like Hinata's pussy **'**

 **Hinata:** h zhhgm ukgvvfcklkhgfdsdfghkopoiuytrewqwertyhkl;lkhgfdsascvbnml,khytrdsdertyuiokihuhgftdresxe

 **Hinata:** oh ty

 **Naruto:** its getting late we better come offline

 **Sasuke:** hn

 **Sai:** you have a point dickless

 **Hinata:** bye

 **Ino:** bi

 **Sai:** sexual

 **Sakura:** what the fuck

 **Naruto:** poof

 **Sasuke:** hey Sakura, do you think you can round up everyone and maybe we can all hang out tommorow night at my place?

 **Sakura:** sure Sasuke

 **Karin is online.**

 **Karin:** hmmm my pussy is so wet lol _ok I see you connecting_ , I'm gonna put on my outfit now, _Just type here or in the chat when you can see me undressing_

 **Sakura:** why does she keep doing that

 **Sasuke:** i think she's trolling

 **Karin:** no im not trolling babe

 **Sasuke:** stay out of this you loser

 **Karin:** k...

 **Karin:** lol you should know nerdy girls and redheads are the biggest freaks!

 **Karin:** Hmmm well maybe I can spice up your week even more lol..what kind of girls are you into? you like nerdy girls?

 **Sasuke:** Sakura you know what to do right?

 **Sakura:** of course Sasuke

 **Karin:** hmm ok. Your username seemed familiar. haha it's ok I was just looking for Sasuke

 **Karin:** mhhm nice and wet lol

 **Karin:** ** _Holy Shit! my pussy is so wet_**

 **Karin:** ** _Cum for me babe_**

 **Karin:** its free babe, its just to keep kids out. Im wearing almost nothing and I dont want any kids watching me lol.. im gonna show u more than just my sexy outfit I promise lol I like to tease but I love to deliver even more haha. Are u almost in?

 **Karin:** k.. xoxo :)~

 **Karin:** so I'm not showing anything to a minor ;), i had to do it too but dont worry, it doesnt cost anything and its alot of fun!

 **Karin:** make me your bitch

 **Karin:** haha it's ok I was just looking for someone to talk with, I hope you don't mind chatting with a bored single red head

 **Karin:** what ya up to?

 **Karin:** Are you there?

 **Karin:** Wanna see? its up to u...im in the mood lol

 **Karin:** i love to tease :)

 **Karin:** hi hottie

 **Suigetsu** : yea and to think that i was actually offline to not see the stuff your sending to Sasuke when he just came offline

 **Karin:** SUIGETSU WHAT THAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE!?

 **Kakashi:** i weak like 7 days

 **Suigetsu:** what the?

 **Kakashi:** by chance do any one of you know if the latest book in the Make Out Series is out online?

 **Suigetsu** : they dont post it online

 **Kakashi** : i know i get that alot

 **Karin:** im out

 **Suigetsu:** why dont you read over Make Out Paradise or Make Out Tactics

 **Suigetsu:** or join the two stories or write your own

 **Kakashi:** good idea thanks

 **Suigetsu:** damn im alone in this chat

 **Shino:** no one ever notices me

 **Suigetsu:** what the fuck this is wierd im out

 **Shino:** this is wierd? why you asked? because im here

 **Shino:** and this is why i like bugs

 **The next day at the Hokage's office...**

"Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato, Lady Tsunade has summoned all of you." Shizune said. "This better not be a D-ranked mission." Naruto yawned as the ninja's walked into the office. "As Team 7, Sai and Yamato, I have summoned you here to go at the Konoha Hot Springs to bring Jiraiya to me. And yes this is a D-ranked mission.

"Aw man. We gotta get Pervy Sage while he is out doing his research to write his next book." Naruto shrugged. "Did you say research to write his next book?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah. Why? Oh wait I get it. Well what are we waiting for lets go!" Naruto yelled. "Hn." Sasuke said.

 **At the forest...**

"What are you doing Tobi! Don't let your guard down just because he's a kid! Hn." Deidara said. As he stood on a branch. Tobi was on the ground standing next to the enemy. "This teleportation jutsu makes it do best for both of us." Tobi said. Deidara put his right hand in his bag and made it chew some Dethinated Clay. 'Let me just slice him up with some chakra level C1 explosives first.' He said in his mind. "Tobi! Stay back!" Deidara said. Deidara threw explosives onto the ground. "Whoaaa!" Tobi shouted and ran away from the bombs. "Time out partner! No! Don't blow him up yet! Oh! Behind you! Look out!" Tobi fell on the ground.

Deidara threw an explosive at the enemy behind and blew him up using a ninjutsu hand sign. "Deidara! Oh! Uhoo hoo hoo! haa haa haa haa haa! He have been strict but he was a good partner I'll never forgive him." Tobi cried. "Okay! Will you just shut up already!" Deidara landed infront of Tobi and shouted angry. "Huh? Hey your still alive." Tobi said. "Come on lets get going. The others are waiting on us." Deidara said.

Team 7, Sai and Yamato were outside the Hot Springs when Team Gai approached them. "Okay Kakashi! We're finally here." Gai said. "What do you mean by we're?" Kakashi asked. "Lady Tsunadi sent us here to capture the hooligan who is peeping on the girls." Neji said. Rock Lee went to Sakura and said, "you are like a falling angel from the heavens. Marry me Sakura." "Eww no." Sakura replied. Sai walked up to Lee. "What's Sai problem with Bushy Brow?" Naruto asked.

"Rock Lee I've been wanting to ask you something. Do you even have a weaner?" Sai asked. "Yes I do." Lee said. "YOU DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER THAT!" Tenten shouted. Rock Lee pulled down his pants. "NO WAY!" Tenten shouted. Everybody around them started staring. "Our sincerest apologies to all our people. You too Sai, tell them your sorry." Tenten demanded. Sai on the other hand bent down and watched Lee's dick. "Oh my god! This is amazing. It's the Leaf's Beautiful Three Wild Beast!" Sai shouted. "Stop admiring him!" Tenten slapped Sai and Rock Lee in the face.

Everyone went there separate ways, the boys and the girls. At the girls' side, they were about to undress when nine masked creatures approached Sakura and Tenten. "I'll grind your bones to dust!" A masked man said. "There's so many of them!" Sakura shouted. Out of nowhere, the Akatsuki showed up. "What the hell!" Tenten shouted. "Stop! We have come here to help you with the request of Lady Hokage." Itachi said. "We were hired to back you up seeing you have a final chance against that masked man." Deidara said.

"Oh Shit! The Akatsuki!" The masked man said. The Akatsuki killed everyone of the creatures and Tenten ran out of the room and said, "Keep an eye on Sakura for me okay." "Oh, thanks for saving us." Sakura said. "I'd think you better get going, don't you have a mission to do?" Sasori asked. "Yeah, well see you later." Sakura ran off.

"Now then, since you were infiltrating in the Hot Springs and that your an S-ranked criminal... I'll have to bring you to the Intel Division in the Hidden Leaf." Itachi told the masked man. "Ooh! Sexy." The masked man said. "Jashin! Oh hey Kakuzu I bet your jealous that Itachi has to talk the criminal"Shut up don't talk to me." Kakuzu said. "You know I'm not a man right. By the way... All of you are sexy. Besides Kakuzu, Kisame, and Hidan is alright, I don't know how Tobi looks." The girl said. "Lets go." Pein said.

"Hey Sakura! Tenten told me what happend in there!" Naruto shouted. "Don't we have to go back to Lady Tsunade now that we have Jiraiya?" She asked. "She finally wants me." Jiraiya said. "No loser." Sasuke said. "Lets get going."

 **At The Hokage's Office**

"Great work now you guys can get going. As for you Jiraiya," Tsunade said. The ninjas left the Hokage's office.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Spys & Games

**The next night...**

At the Uchiha's Mansion, the Akatsuki was in the living room. "Hey, we're here to do our stuff not to search for your mother's dildo." Pein said. Everyone looked at Kakuzu. "Fine I won't steal your mother's dildo.. I mean.. uh.. money." Kakuzu said. "First of all why use a dildo when she got the real thing. Which means I do not own one nor my mother." Itachi said. "First we gotta make a trolling account and add Naruto and tell him to add the account to the chat. Then dont type in the chat." Pein stated. "Itachi your brother better don't have any old bags as friends." Sasori said.

"Oh I forgot to log on Skype." Naruto said. "You know.. we should all video call the group chat now. The others are gonna be online." Sakura said. "Hn." Sasuke replied. Hinata called the group chat and they saw Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Kiba, Shino and Chouji. "Let's play a game. I call Truth or Dare!" Ino shouted. "Ino your stale. Lets play Naughty Dare." Naruto said. "Hold on. Someone added me on Skype. She says to add her in the chat." "Add her. Let's see who it is." Hinata said.

 **Naruto** added **bkfchic2** to the chat

"Hello? You there Dana? Wow that name is so old fashioned." Naruto said. "Dickless, we are waiting to start." Sai said.

 **bkfchic2** **has joined the call.**

"Hey you. Put on your camera." Naruto said. "And thats why you dont go adding strangers to the call." Ino said. "The plan of this game, you make any fucking noise your out." Naruto said. "But what if it hurt?" Ino asked. "Bitch you want fucking Itachi and the others to hear? They're doing a private meeting shit and you about asking hurt are you fucking crazy?" Naruto asked. "Uhh." Ino replied.

 **Rock Lee:** who is bkfchic2

 **Chouji:** i wonder what will happend if i sit on my laptop then use expansion jutsu

 **Rock Lee:** your laptop will mash up

 **Chouji:** in that case

Chouji sat on his laptop and broke it. "What the? The screen closed down and turned black." Naruto said.

 **Chouji has left the call.**

 **Shikamaru:** what a drag. Temari meet me at my house.

 **Temari:** ok

 **Shikamaru has left the call.**

 **Temari has left the call.**

 **Shino:** just start already

"Yes the good part." Hidan said. "Wait did you heard that?" Lee said. "Kiba mute your mic I don't want to hear you." Lee said. "It wasn't me I swear." Kiba said. "Dude I'm out."

 **Kiba has left the call.**

"Okay then. Sai lets start with you." Naruto said. "Okay dickless. I dear you to prove to me that your not dickless. Which is never." Sai said. "Sai your such a pervert!" Sakura shouted. "Fine." Naruto pulled down his pants then pulled it back up. "Looks like you do got some balls after all." Sai said.

 **Kakashi:** damn i missed everyone of it

 **Kakashi:** i mean hey Sasuke im at your doorstep theifing wifi

 **Sasuke:** what the...

 **Kakashi:** dont worry, im here to visit Itachi

Just at the sudden moment, the door was opened by Konan. "What the.. Kakashi please take off your camera!" Konan shouted. "Jeez Konan. I only put it on because I knew you were coming." Kakashi laughed. Kakashi slamed down his laptop. "Just get in." Konan left and Kakashi followed her. "Oh so you intend to spy on the chat Shinobi. I was just on Skype watching the first dare." Kakashi said. "Who is bkfchic2?" "Tobi made the name." Sasori said. "Tobi wanted to call Deidara that." Tobi said.

"Hinata I dare you to suck my dick." Naruto said. "Ooh! Juicy!" Hidan shouted. "The last time we nearly got caught trolling because of you Hidan." Itachi said. "Let's see where this is going." Pein said.

Naruto grabbed her head and began to bob her head back and forward. He could hear 'mm' noises. Hinata changed her position; she was now on her knees with her legs under her ass. Hinata brought a hand up and began to pump his dick at the same time she sucked him, her head and hand were in sync and would go up and down at the same time. She made sure she game his head extra attention flicking her tongue on it and sucking it harder.

"Damn. I wish I was there." Hidan said. "Says the perv." Deidara said. Having Naruto in her mouth made her even hornier, she could feel her juices began to leak out her pussy. "Hinataaaa... Hinataaa!" Hinata could feel him tense up and began to pump faster, Hinata wanted to taste him so bad. "HINATA... I'm gonna cum..." Naruto said. "Your not gonna leave your mess in my room." Sasuke said. Hinata didn't hesitate she began to swallow it and suck him dry loving every drop of it. She pulled away, "my god... Naruto you taste so good." Now Naruto, I dare you to finger me."

"I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna join. Later." Kakashi went. "Hey can I join?" Kakashi asked. "Sure." Sai said. "Damn Hinata your so wet." Naruto said. "When I think of having sex with you Naruto I always get this wet." Hinata said. "Seriously? No body needs to know!" Both Sakura and Sasuke shouted. "I do." Sai said. Naruto insterted two fingers into Hinata's pussy and began to pump.

"Naruto aaarrrggghhh!" Hinata's hips began to buckle and grind on to Naruto's face. Naruto moved his mouth to her clit and began to rub it with his tongue and suck it and then with one of his fingers, he searched for the g-spot and when he found it he began to rub it making Hinata feel amazing pleasure, her moans got louder and she began to flail from the pleasure. A sudden knock approached the door.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked. "Tobi heard screaming and wanted to know if you was killing any body." Tobi said. "What are you doing Tobi? Get back!" Deidara shouted. "Kakashi come back." Tobi said. "Ugh fine." Kakashi slid through the small space through the door so Tobi couldn't see and left. "Dare me already." Ino said. "Ok Ino Pig. I dare you to give Sai a lap dance." Sakura said. "Ino you're not serious if you're gonna do it with clothes on." Sai said.

"Well then... Let's get naked down to business." Ino said. Ino and Sai both took their clothes off. "I'm hard. Anyone wanna touch?" Hidan asked. "Shut up." Pein said. "Go ask your stupid Jashin to fuck you." Kakuzu said. "I won't disrespect him." Hidan said. Ino moved slowly and teasingly across to him, her hands running over her body at every second. Her eyes were on him, a flush of heat burning through her body as she caught sight of him watching her. She swirled her hips towards him and his gaze roamed her naked body as she got closer. He cocked his head to the side as her hands ran up to her breasts then back down to the inside of her thighs, and as she was finally there right in front of him.

Ino dipped into Sai's lap sideways, one hand around his neck for support and the other stroking down his chest to make him moan. His grip tightened around himself and he continued to stroke, something that he never knew turned her on. "Sai..." "I can feel how wet you are beautiful." He said. "All the males in the room chocked even the males at the Akatsuki and Sakura. Ino got stupid. "This stupid dare is done." "What? We just started." Sai said. "Come on we'll continue another time." Ino and Sai put their clothes on and left the room.

"I smell sex. Oops I mean... leaving already?" Hidan asked. "Yeah. What are you all watching?" Ino asked. "Soft porn." Hidan said. "Hidan!" Konan shouted. "Hard porn." He said. "Hidan!" Deidara said. "Salt fish." Kisame said. "GET OUT!" Itachi shouted. Sakura and Sasuke rushed downstairs. "Aw man your not serious are you?" Kisame asked. "Pussy is salt fish. We are watching salt fish." "GET THE FUCK OUT YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE GO FUCK YOURSELF EVERY FUCKING THING IS ABOUT SALT FISH THIS OR SALT FISH THAT YOU KNOW WHAT IS SALT FISH? MY ASS BITCH GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING UGLY ASS FISH SHIT YOU LOOK LIKE FUCKING FISH YOUR SELF I DONT EVEN FUCKING KNOWS IF YOU ARE A HUMAN TO TELL WITH THAT WHAT EVER YOU HAVE BETWEEN YOUR LEGS YOU..." Sakura covered Itachi's mouth.

"Shh. The neighbours are staring." Konan said. "MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS YOU LOSER!" Sasuke shouted to the neighbours. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING LOOKING AT !" Sakura shouted. All the neighbours ran into their houses. "As for you fi.." Sakura was cut off by Pein. "Don't say that word or any words compared to it." Pein said. "As for you two, you two will no longer be partners in this organization." "Kisame you bitch! You stopped the shit!" Hidan said as he closed down the laptop so the others won't see that they were watching them. "I think it's time that everyone should leave." Sasuke said. "I'm so tired I can sleep now. Can I stay over?" Sakura asked. "Sure." Itachi replied.

"Lemme make a tune... I put the fig in the saltfish Zaboka in the saltfish If I cooking the saltfish, my hand Go be in the sal..." Itachi kicked Kisame straight through the door. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and went to the room they were in. "What?" "Karin is on asking for you she said something about one minute while she put on something cute." Naruto said. "Tell that bitch I'm not into a whore like her. Ugh.. Nevermind I'll do it. Come on Sakura lets go." Sasuke said. Sasuke and Sakura left. "Sai we better get going." Ino said. Ino and Sai left. Hidan turned back on the laptop. "Time for some hard porn." Hidan said. "What the? I'm going back." Naruto said.

"Naruto and Hinata go over there and act like two of you are at Naruto's and Sakura and I will act like now but type." Sasuke said. "Okay." Naruto said.

 **Karin has joined the call.**

 **Karin:** hey thanks for accepting my add, not sure where i got your info lol...f, you?

 **Sasuke:** bitch don't fuck up

 **Karin:** do you like this sexy little outfit that im wearing

 **Sasuke:** what the fuck?

 **Karin:** well I'm home from college, trying to get myself into some trouble ;) lol are you into college girls or cougars?

 **Sasuke:** Sakura

 **Karin:** Sakura is such a wanna be who is a whore who cant get a dick she is a thot

 **Sakura:** you better pat down bitch and watch who you chat about you cant say nothing if you cant even...

 **Sakura:** slut

 **Hinata:** sorry to barge in but i just wanted to say.. um

 **Sakura:** STAY OUT OF THIS!

 **Naruto:** Sakura why did you

 **Naruto:** Hinata it's getting late lets go

 **Hinata:** okay

 **Kairn:** of course lol?I'm recently single and i really like chill drama free guys who i can show my little body off to lol, promise you won't record me if i show you?

 **Hinata has left the call.**

 **Naruto has left the call.**

"Bye guys see you at school tommorow." Hinata and Naruto left the room.

"Put on a video, the two are going to pass." Pein said. "What is he watching?" Naruto asked. Everybody in the room heard loud moans coming from the laptop. "Naruto lets hurry." Hinata said.

 **Karin:** oh, i think you might have to fill out some stuff...everyone gets verified as being real on here, keeps the creepy people away! lol

 **Sasuke:** ok

 **Karin:** k, yea i had to do the cc part too =( that how i got my profile verified as real (kiss) did u get in?

 **Sakura:** no we fake fuck

 **Karin:** k let me know when your signed in so i can send u some private time loving! (kiss) mmm

 **Karin:** please cum...im waiting :)

 **Kakashi:** sorry, cant

 **Sakura:** stop coming from no where and typing randomly Kakashi sensei

 **Sasuke:** its annoying

 **Karin:** Yay! someone to talk to ! lol I'm a little forgetful lol, have we chatted before? ;)

 **Karin:** hmm ok. Your username seemed familiar. lol its ok I was looking for somebody to chat with, I hope you wanna chat with a bored single f lol so you single?

 **Kakashi:** yes im single and i dont want you so too bad

 **Karin:** whats wrong?

 **Kakashi:** what

 **Karin:** hmmm my pussy is so wet lol

 **Karin:** holy shit did Sasuke just kissed useless?

 **Sasuke:** Karin your the only useless here

 **Karin:** sorry to rush you but u got me so horny

 **Karin:** lol you should know nerdy girls and redheads are the biggest freaks! ;) I have some free time now my roommate went out...i love to tease ;) Wanna see? its up to u...im in the mood lol

 **Kakashi** : umm everyone is leaving

 **Sakura:** ok

 **Karin:** maybe i can spice up your week k... xoxo

 **Sakura has left the call.**

 **Sasuke has left the call.**

 **Rock Lee has left the call.**

 **Karin:** holy shit im wet right now, i got some toys...plz watch me play? I like when guys tell me what to do..

 **Shino has left the call.**

 **Karin:** holy shit im wet right now, i got some toys...plz watch me play? I like when guys tell me what to do..

 **Kakashi:** what kind of toys?

 **Karin:** dildos, vibrators, condoms etc.

 **Kakashi:** interesting but whats more interesting is the new volume of the Make Out Series

 **Karin:** why see that when you can do it in real?

 **Kakashi has left the call.**

 **Karin has left the call.**

 **bkfchic2** **has left the call.**

 **2:30 In The Moring...**

"You got a real pretty pussy baby." Minato said. "You know, I love being inside you." "You know, I'm horny Minato." Kushina said. Minato leaned down and began making out with her while he used one hand to massage her left boob. She felt his tongue slide across her opening. He wrapped his tongue around her clit. She soon felt his tongue inside of her. He french kissed her pussy sliding his tongue inside and out of her.

Minato and Kushina's room door was opened and Naruto heard everything. Just before Kushina felt herself about to cum, Minato came up and smirked at her. She pouted at him making him chuckle and peck her lips. "I don't know why your so wet all of a sudden. Play with that pussy for me baby." He said huskily. She reached her hand down and started massaging her clit. He got off the bed and stepped out of his pants. His large, swollen member popped out immediately. He reached for a condom from his nightstand and ripped the package open.

He held eye contact with her and he rolled it slowly onto his dick. He was moving at an agonizingly slow pace. He climbed back onto the bed and in between her legs once again. "You ready baby?" He asked. She nodded in response. He slid his dick across her opening, teasing her. "I can't hear you Kushina." "FUCK! YEA MINATO!" Without warning he rammed himself inside her making her cry out. He pulled out but left the tip inside before ramming himself inside her again.

"Baby, you're so tight." He mumbled as he placed his head in the crook of her neck. He began to give her slow strokes. She wrapped his legs around his waist as she clenched her walls around him. "Shit." He grunted. His breathing was choppy as he began to pick up his pace before slowing down again. She brought her hips forward meeting his strokes. He was so deep; She could almost feel him in her stomach. "Aaahh!" Kushina moaned.

"WOULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP!" Naruto shouted. "Sorry!" Both Minato and Kushina shouted.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	3. What the?

**6:00am**

Sasuke's phone rang. Sasuke answered his phone. "Hello?" "Oh hey Sasuke. I heard our parents were going to meet each other, I didin't know that Sakura's parents went." Naruto said. "Ok." Sasuke replied and hung up the phone. "I forgot there was school today and I gotta go home and get ready." Sakura said. "I'll be back don't leave." "Okay just don't get raped." Itachi said. Sakura left the house.

Sasuke's phone had a message. Sasuke opened the message. "What the? How did she even get this number?" "That's no way to say that about Sakura." Itachi said. "No, Karin." Sasuke said. "What's it say?" "Moco doesn't let you go directly babes. Seriously what the fuck does that even means?" He asked. "It means she won't let you run away from her." Itachi said.

 **Thirty minutes later...**

Sakura heard knocking on her front door. She looks out and sees Sasuke and Itachi standing outside. "I'm coming!" Sakura grabbed her bag and left with them. On their way to Konoha High School, they saw Naruto. They walked up to him. "Hey Naruto!" Sakura shouted. "Seriously man, I need to stop coming school early." Naruto said. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked. "Well uh.. This morning my parents was uh and I couldn't sleep." Naruto said.

"Naruto I don't know why your clan is so fucking perverted but can you please tell Karin stop messaging my phone and how does she even have my number?!" Sasuke shouted. "Okay and how the heck should I know where she is?" Naruto asked. "I gotta get going, I have alot of things to do." Itachi said and walked towards the school.

"I think we should get going too." Naruto said. The three went at their favourite spot of the school, outside by the roof. "We only have like a whole bunch of minutes till school starts at seven thirty." Naruto said. "Well its clearly not my fault you choose to come early." Sakura said. "Its because of you Naruto. Last week when you showed up late for class last week." Sasuke said. "Nah, this is only the one time. It's even hard when I thought Ichiraku Ramen was open." Naruto said.

"If Kakashi sensei comes late then we can come late too right?" Sakura asked. "Yeah but." Naruto said. "Buts are for assholes." Sasuke said. Sasuke got a message on his phone. "What the!?" He shouted. "Who? What's it says?" Sakura asked. "It says, babe I can see you right there wondering where I am you will always be mines Sasuke and I will finally get to make my move on you." Sasuke said. "Haaaa!" Naruto laughed.

"I guessed it might have worked." Karin said. "Where the hell did you came from? Stop stalking me!" Sasuke shouted. "It's not stalking babe. Come on admit it." Karin said as she walked to Sasuke and put her arm over his shoulder. "MOVE BITCH!" Sasuke shouted and pushed Karin making her fall on the ground. "Sasuke why did you?"

Karin asked. "Karin please leave you are shaming the Uzumaki clan." Naruto said. "Fine!" Karin shouted. "Anyways I got other things to do before I get back." Karin left. "Anyways, what subject do we have first?" Naruto asked. "Not now Naruto don't get so impatient." Sakura said. "Let's go to class." Sasuke said. The three of them left and went to their class.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino shouted. "What?" Sakura asked. "Did you heard the news about this morning?" Ino asked. "Well The Akatsuki and Karin had a fall out." Ino said. "You hadn't even made me answer the question." Sakura said. "Wait a minute. What's The Akatsuki again? I forgot." Ino said. "It's actually a team fromed to control the security and manners in the school. Their tasks are under the direction of the teachers and parents comitee. It consists of eight to ten chosen students from last year's first and second grade so now they are our seniors." Sakura said.

All of a sudden Karin rushed into the classroom. "YOU'VE BEEN CAUGHT IN ACT!" Sasori shouted. "I didn't do anything just get lost!" Karin shouted. "You think stripping in public is nothing? Come on lets going." Deidara said. Sasori and Deidara walked into the classroom and held Karin's both arms and carried her to the principal's office.

"What a drag." Shikamaru said. "English Language with Kakashi and he shows up late." Sakura said. Just out of nowhere, Kakashi came into the classroom. "Looks like your early today." Sakura said. "Well you see-" Kakashi was cut off from the ringing of the bell. "Looks like class has started." Kakashi said. "Since the text books are already in class, I'll give each of you text books then you will go to page 21." Kakashi said. Kakashi gave all the students the text books then sat in his seat.

"Kakashi, why do they have porn in the school's text books?" Rock Lee asked. "Heh heh heh heh heh heh." Kakashi giggled. "Oops." Kakashi said and hid the Make Out Paradise book behind his back. "What?" Kakashi asked. "Read the comprehension and answer the questions on the next page." "This is such a drag." Shikamaru said. "Chouji you are lucky that you have we teaching now otherwise you wouldn't have been eating those chips, now get to work." Kakashi said. "Okay." Chouji said.

"Oh class by the way, your assignment is to write an essay about what you think on this comprehension. You can start it now and if you dont do it, you will get one hundred percent, bring it in tommorow and you fail." Kakashi said. "It's only a dumbass that will do it." Naruto said. Kakashi puts his two feet on the table and continued to read his amazing novel.

 **30 minutes later...**

The class door opened and Karin walked into the classroom. "Karin your late." Kakashi said. "It wasn't my fault I uh nevermind what page are we on?" Karin asked. Karin took the text book and sat next to Suigetsu and Jugo and began to read the chapter. Karin saw Sakura watching her and threw her book at Sakura. "What the?" Sakura asked.

"Thats for watching me." Karin said. Sakura got up and walked to Karin and punched her. "Aw! Bitch get lost." Karin slapped Sakura in her face. Sakura kick Karin's vagina. The bell rung. Kakashi left the class and fight broke out.

Sakura threw Karin across the class and Karin's head started bleeding. Everyone in the class shouted 'FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!' Karin got up and took out a kunai and sliced Sakura's arm. Sakura fell down then got up and side kicked Karin making her hit the board. "Ughh.. We will see who can get Sasuke!" Karin shouted. Karin run and jump kicked Sakura. Sakura ducked and went behind Karin and slapped her with a book behind her head. "SOMEONE'S COMING!" Naruto shouted.

Everyone tried to neatend up the classroom but it was too late. The pricipal Tsunade knew something was going on so she sent The Akatsuki to sort out everything. Pein opened the door and caught Karin when she punched Sakura so Sakura decided to puch back Karin but in her face. Both Karin and Sakura were bleeding.

"Hey!" Pein said. "You two go clean yourself and you both have detention after school." "Who said I was staying back after school for defending myself?!" Sakura shouted. "I did." Pein said. "All I wanted was to have Sasuke all for myself but she threw a book on my face. See my face is bleeding." Karin said. "No! You were the one to throw a book at my face when you came into the classroom! Sasuke has nothing to do with this!" Sakura shouted.

"All my ever dreams is to be with you Sasuke then I can go about my business." Karin cried. "Bitch don't involve me in your shit I don't like you stop calling my fucking name in your fucking mouth!" Sasuke yelled. "Detention for you too Sasuke." Sasori said. "As well as you Naruto. Just for selling us out." Deidara said. "It can't be. All Naruto did was said that you were coming." Hinata said. "Detention as well." Konan said. "What a load of shit! Detention after school for one hour even if you say something. What kind of shitty organization is that. Man go fuck yourself." Suigetsu said.

"The shit up my ass is food that has been digested." Itachi said. "Detention for you Suigetsu Hozuki." "I always liked detention so YEAH!" Suigetsu shouted. "Well then. The six of you have detention after school and since it started during your english class, Kakashi will supervise you. Also, you have a free period now." "Whatever." Suigetsu said. The Akatsuki left the class.

"You see bitch you let me got detention." Karin said. "Who are you calling a bitch you slut." Sakura said. "Says who whore!" Karin shouted. "At least I don't go around selling my body to Sasuke and be naked on skype stalking him you big pervert!" Sakura shouted. "Oh shit. Thats fucked up." Naruto said.

"Well.. umm... At least I'm not flat." Karin said. Sakura punched Karin in her face then walked out of the class angry. Ino and Hinata followed Sakura. They went into the girls' bathroom. Sakura cleaned herself up and was tapping her foot against the ground. "Sakura are you okay?" Hinata asked. "That bitch always gets me on my last nerves." Sakura said. "Calm down Sakura. Everything's gonna be okay." Ino said. "Be okay? BE OKAY?" Sakura shouted and punched one of the toilet doors breaking it.

Karin entered the bathroom and Sakura left at the same time glaring at Karin. "Ino I think we should leave her alone." Hinata said. "Your right." Ino said. The two of them left the bathroom.

Sakura walked in class angrily and sat down in her seat. "Sakura, are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura ignnored Naruto and put her head down. "Well somebody's cranky." Naruto said. "Wait do we have pervy sage next?" Naruto asked. "Yeah Sex Ed." Sasuke said. "Damn." Naruto said.

 **20 minutes later...**

The bell rang and everyone went outside for recess besides Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Sai. "Hey what's wrong with Ugly?" Sai asked. Sakura got up and punched Sai in his face. "What you do that for?" Sai asked. "Bruh." Naruto said.

 **Meanwhile...**

Karin went to the locker room and went to Sakura's locker and hacked the code then opened it and made Suigetsu put her bag infront of the classroom door while Karin went and opened Sakura's bag and put a dildo and five condoms in her bag and left it open. "Karin are you sure about this?" Suigetsu asked. "Yes now stop asking questions." Karin said and Karin and Suigetsu ran off. 'Boy I hope she doesn't call my name when she gets into trouble' Suigetsu thought.

The bell rang and the students began walking into the classroom. The six in the class heard everyone began to laugh at Sakura. "What's going on?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru. "Sakura's bag is infront of the class and is opened and a dildo and five condoms are in it." Shikamaru said. "What? That bitch Karin. Naruto come lets get rid of these from Sakura's bag before she wakes up." Sasuke said.

"Alright better now than never." Naruto said. All of a sudden they saw Jiraiya walking into the classroom. "Wow! Well looks like someone was ready for this class." Jiraiya said. "What do you mean?" Ino asked. "Someone's bag is opened outside of the classroom and I saw some stuff." Jiraiya said. "Looks like my plan is working." Karin whispered to Suigetsu.

Jiraiya went outside of the class to get the bag and placed it on his desk. Sakura wokee up. "Um.. Sasuke looks like..." Naruto said. "Shit." Sasuke said. "Now for your lesson today, I'll have a female student which will be representing the class by looking in your text books and using this dildo." Jiraiya said.

"What the? Why is my bag there?" Sakura asked. "Will the owner of this dildo please come over here and demonstrate?" Jiraiya asked. "Who is the owner of this dildo and these condoms. "SAKURA GO FOR YOUR STUFF!" Karin shouted. "You fool now she will know its you." Suigetsu said. "Who put my bag over there? How do someone else know my code?" Sakura asked. "That bitch." Sasuke said. "Sakura can you please come demonstrate this technique please." Jiraiya said. "Sakura doesn't even owns a dildo.

Someone put those things into her bag and hacker her locker." Sasuke said. Sakura got angry and took out her bag and walked out of the class with Sasuke following her from behind. "Suigetsu looks like our little plan has worked after all." Karin said.

While Sakura was walking to her locker Itachi saw her and Sasuke. "What's going on?" Itachi asked. "Sakura I know that Karin's the one who did this. I'll help you with your payback." Sasuke said. "Why do you have condoms in your bag may I ask?" Itachi asked. "Karin put that in her bag and now almost the entire class thought that Sakura left her bag infront of the class open with a dildo and five condoms in it." Sasuke said. "Ouch." Itachi said. "I'll have my fucking revenge on that fucking bitch watch!" Sakura said while making her hands turned into fists.

"You can always pull a prank on her but don't get caught. Oh I better get going before I get caught." Itachi said then went his way. "Sasuke I think I might have the perfect plan but we need Naruto." Sakura said. "Did somebody said my name?" Naruto asked. "Okay here's the plan. Naruto you will go drink the expired milk and eat the Ramen in your bag. Go fast and don't meet us at the boys' bathroom in two minutes since you always eat fast." Naruto said.

 **Two minutes later...**

"I need to.." Naruto said. "Naruto here's a mask to cover your nose." Sakura said. "But why are we wearing masks again?" Naruto asked. "Just hurry up and shit in the bucket." Sasuke said. "Alright. Hehee Sakura is watching." Naruto said. "No I'm not just hurry up." Sakura said.

 **Five minutes later...**

The bell rung and Karin was the first person who always left the class first was approaching the door not knowing that there was a bucket of shit above by the door. Karin opened the door and a bucket of shit fell on her. "AAHH! EWWW! GROSS! GET IT OFF ME!" Karin shouted. "Hahaaahaaa!" The students in the class laughed their ass off.

The principal was approaching the class room when she smelled shit. "AKATSUKI! Please get rid of that scent." Tsunade said. "Lady Tsunade let us get going, you have alot of paper work to do." Shizune said. "Alright lets go." Tsunade said.

'Looks like they really pulled it off.' Itachi said in his mind. "Those children are too old to be shitting their self." Hidan said. "What the fuck man I'm leaving." Deidara said. "We will leave but after we get whoever did it to clean up the mess." Konan said. As the Akatsuki arrived at the scene they saw Karin crying down in shit. "Hey you, go clean yourself in the shower and this pile of shit when your are done." Konan said. "How the fuck are we supose to eat in all this shit?" Deidara said. "I don't know about you but Jashin can help me." Hidan said.

"Ugh fine and who ever did this to me will pay!" Karin shouted.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	4. Bitch Please

**Lunch Time...**

"I will get my revenge on Sakura just wait and you'll see." Karin said as she cleaned shit from the class floor. "It wasn't my fault but it was funny." Suigetsu said. "I spotted super glue earlier, maybe I can use that to put it where she sits. Then when she sit, her skirt will stick and rip. Hehee." Karin laughed. "Where exactly is this super glue?" Suigersu asked. "It's over there get it." Karin said pointing at the glue. "Well I'm done cleaning, it's a good thing I had an extra set of clothes or I'mm be dead. I'll wash up then meet you back as soon as possible."

 **Twenty Minutes Later...**

The bell rang. "Suigetsu, is anyone coming?" Karin asked. "Yeah many." He said. Karin took the glue and put it on Sakura's seat then threw the glue outside of the class window. "Nice going smart ass. You threw it out the window." Suigetsu said. Students walked into the classroom talking and Karin rushed to her seat and watch Sakura. Sakura sat but didn't noticed anything. "I need to have a talk with Itachi, I'll be back soon." Sasuke said and left the class. "Sakura, who's supervising?" Naruto asked. "You think I should know. You'll see when whoever comes." Sakura said.

Hidan walked through the door. "Why does a pervert like him has to watch over us?" Sakura asked. "Hey, you're that porn guy!" Naruto shouted. 'Naruto is so cute when he shouts. I always looked up to him. He never gives up.' Hinata thought. "Kid, you talking to me?" Hidan asked. "Sakura, can I speak to you for a minute?" Hidan asked. "Sure." Sakura said. Sakura tried to get up but her skirt was stuck. "Sakura stop playing games." Naruto said. "I'm not playing anything. I'm serious like my skirt is stuck." She said. "Hehee, I'd better get going, I can finally make my move on Sasuke. I'm so excited." Karin said and left the class.

"Sakura, you need any help?" Naruto asked. "I think it's coming off." Sakura said. "Wait a minute. Is this glue?" Naruto asked. "Yeah and I might know who is behind all of this." Sakura said. Hidan walked to Sakura. "If your stupid skirt is stuck then I'll pull it for you." Hidan said. Hidan pulled Sakura's skirt from the chair but her skirt ripped off and everyone in the class saw her underwear. "Aah!" Sakura shouted. "HOLY SHIT!" Hidan shouted. Most of the students in the classroom were laughing at Sakura and some of the boys were starring. The class lights turned off. "Who turned off the lights?" Naruto asked. "No one. It's a power outage." Shikamaru said.

'I feel something touching me. Who?' Sakura said in her mind.' "Since your boyfriend isn't here I'll make you wet for me and will want me." Hidan whispered into Sakura's ear. "What?" Sakura asked. 'I hope Sasuke finds the classroom if he can.' She thought. Sakura felt a hand on her leg going up. "Hey Hinata, use your byakugan to see what's going on." Naruto said. "Okay. BYAKUGAN." Hinata activated. She saw children then she saw Hidan feeling up Sakura.

"Everyone stay still and just fall asleep till the current comes back!" Hidan shouted. Hidan ran his hand up Sakura's shirt squeezing her left breast. "Arg. Stop it." Sakura slapped Hidan in his face. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Naughty girl." Hidan said. Hidan grabbed Sakura and put her on the ground then pinned her down. "What was that?" Ino asked. "How the ass should I know." Naruto said. Hidan rubbed Sakura's clit making her get wet. "Stop it. Get off me." Sakura said. Hidan held Sakura's right hand and put it in his pants. "Oh no." Sakura said. "Is this how you planned rape?" Sakura asked. Hidan got up and Sakura tried to move from the spot but she bumped into stuff. Hidan zipped down his pants and felt for Sakura's hand then he held it down and tried forcing his dick into her mouth. All of a sudden, the power went back on and Sasuke and Itachi ran into the class.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke shouted. "I.. um... bye.." Hidan said and ran out of the classroom. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't come back to this class again. He has a thing for his little sex fantasy. Anyway, it's only three days we are here for." Itachi said. Sakura got up and ran out of the classroom. Hinata and Ino followed shortly. "Hey Naruto what's this about?" Sasuke asked. "The power went out." Naruto said. "That's a lie." Sasuke said. "Someone maybe could of messed with the power."

 **In The Girls' Bathroom...**

'What is going on today?' Sakura asked herself. Sakura started to cry. Ino and Hinata walked in. "Sakura, you know crying makes a person ugly and you always cry." Ino said. "No I don't Ino pig!" Sakura shouted. "Billboard brow!" Ino shouted. "Guys stop it. The main focus is on-" Hinata stopped when she heard the door opened and saw Karin walked in.

"Trying to look pretty? It's impossible Sakura." Karin said. "Oh, it's you Karin. So I see that your skirt got longer." Ino said. "Oh course it's not." Karin said. "When it comes to school's popularity, you guys are last on the list." Karin said. "Oh really? Because your first on my list of people to beat the shit out of slut." Ino said. "Hold it Ino, you'll get into trouble." Hinata said.

"Wait Ino, Hinata's right. It's not worth it for you. This bitch is mine to handle." Sakura said. "The last time I checked was you trying to get a man." Karin said. "I didn't need to know what you were doing!" Sakura shouted. Itachi walked pass the girls' bathroom and heard quarelling. "Yeah yeah. You trying to get Uchiha's dick." Karin said. "Trying? Bitch please!" Sakura shouted. 'This might be interesting' Itachi thought.

"Last time I checked my skirt isn't ripped!" Karin shouted. "Oh yeah... I totally forgot about that..." Sakura said. "Sakura, I'll ask the principal for a skirt for you. Don't worry, I'll get the perfect on for you." Ino said. Itachi hid himself so he wouldn't be caught when Ino left. Sasori passed and saw Itachi. "Hey man why are you there?" He said. "I was just-" "YOUR A FUCKING CUM DUMPSTER YOU WHORE!" Sakura shouted. "Oh shit." Sasori said. "And that's why." Itachi said. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CUM DUMPSTER YOU FUCKED UP FOREHEAD!" Karin shouted.

"Um.. people can hear...you two." Hinata said. "Okay then. Do you want a clap?" Karin asked. "Ha." Sasori and Itachi laughed. "We better get going before we get caught." Itachi said. "You're right." Sasori said. Ino came back with a new skirt for Sakura. "That's too short for you. No one wants to see your pussy. It doesn't looks nice!" Karin said. "Shut up expired cunt!" Sakura shouted. "You know what I'm out." Karin said and left. "Well Sakura, we gotta get going. We'll see you then." Ino said. Ino and Hinata left the bathroom.

Hinata walked out first then, she bumped into Naruto and fell. "Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked. He picked her up. "Well that was stupid." Ino said. "Naruto, thank you." Hinata said. "You guys aren't going anywhere without me!" Sakura shouted. Sakura walked out of the bathroom. "Am I getting short or is Sakura's skirt is?" Naruto asked. "Come on let's go." Sakura said.

"SAKURA HARUNO! SASUKE UCHIHA! AND NARUTO UZIMAKI! PLEASE COME TO THE OFFICE NOW!" They heard Shizune said on the microphone. "Ugh... What is it now?" Sakura said.

 **Minutes later...**

"As the three of you should know, including you Itachi, all of your parents were killed due to the mission they went on out of the area." Tsunade said. "What?" Naruto asked. "Why did they?" Sasuke said. "It's about time." Sakura said on the phone. "WHAT KIND OF CHILD ARE YOU!?" Tsunade shouted. "What? I'm on the phone." Sakura said.

She ended the call then listened. "By the way Itachi, how is the first day of your time here going?" Tsunade asked. "It's going good." Itachi said. "Would you like me to have the Akatsuki come another day or you got things to do?" Tsunade asked. "We've got things to do. Stating that I just came back to Konoha, there will be a ugh. Nevermind." Itachi said. "Verywell, I think you better get going. Stating that your teacher has left due to leaving his stove on, Itachi you, Deidara and Sasori would be supervising the class since of the situation with Hidan.

"Wait. What the hell happend while the power went out?" Sasuke asked. "Don't worry, he has been permanently banned from coming near this school entrance. That's why you don't see him." Tsunade said. "Ouch. That's harsh." Naruto said. "Shizune! We've got things to take care of. All of you leave." Tsunade commanded.

 **In the classroom...**

"Oh..they're so sexy.. especially Sasuke." A some of the girls in the class said. "Ugh. Why this again?" Sasuke. "Hey man. Don't worry." Naruto said. "By chance, do any of you know what true art is?" Deidara asked. "True art is-" Shino said. "Shut up! I asked not said give a definition." Deidara shouted. "Haha." Everyone in the class laughed at him.

Out of nowhere, Karin came out of nowhere and sat on Sasuke's lap. "BITCH GET OFF OF ME!" Sasuke shouted and pushed her on the floor. "Ouch. That gotta hurt." Sasori said. "Good." Sakura said. "Back the fuck up bitch! You ugly as fuck!" Karin shouted. "Well at least I'm not a two dollar whore!" Sakura shouted. Karin got up from the floor and approached to Sakura. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The whole class shouted, even the members of the Akatsuki. Karin slapped Sakura's face with a text book. Sakura picked up one of the class fan and hit Karin with it. Karin kicked Sakura but Sakura held her foot. "The same move isn't gonna work on me twice." Sakura said. "You bitch!" Karin shouted. Sakura threw Karin infront of the class exposing her white underwear.

"Well that is a shocking view." Deidara said. "Akamaru, do you smell that?" Kiba asked. "Ruff." Akamaru replied. "Who the fuck would even carry a fucking mutt to school?" Deidara asked. "He is not a mutt." Kiba asked. Kiba and Akamaru went infront of the class and sniffed Karin's panty. "So this is where the smell is coming from." Kiba said. "Hey, get away from me you big jerk!" Karin shouted. "Your pussy needs to get cleaned. You're renking." Kiba said. The class laughed loudly at Karin.

All of a sudden, Kisame ran into the classroom and sang, "when I does be cooking sat fish, I does soak it good, I does soak it soak it, I does soak it good, I put the fig in the saltfish, Zaboka in the saltfish, if I cooking the saltfish, my hand go be in the saltfish, Karin go bring she saltfish, selling all of she saltfish, on skype showing she saltfish, and I'll be cooking some saltfish." Kisame sang then left the class.

"He's so annoying. I was about to leave." Itachi said. "Someone needs to get that girl away from there. The view is not nice. I know I had many girls when we were their age but I never expected for her to DAMN BITCH CLOSE YOUR LEGS!" Sasori shouted. "Sasuke... come and get me..." Karin said. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Alright Karin. You're playtime is over." Itachi said. "Go home, you're drunk." Deidara said. The bell rung and students were leaving the class. "That's what you get for being a total bitch. CHA!" Sakura shouted. "What?" Karin asked. "Just watch, I'll get you tonight ugly ass." Karin said. "Try me." Sakura said. "What a drag. Karin goes to Sasuke's house and puts a naked photo of her infront of his door, then she'd be in his house, one option is Itachi finds her and send her out, another option is Sasuke finds her and literally kick her out." Shikamaru said. "Shikamaru, I'll make sure Sasuke doesn't be the first to get there.

 **Outside of the school...**

"Hey Pein, take these with you, I'm going shopping." Itachi said giving Pein the keys. "Okay, just buy pizza on your way back." Pein said. "Well we finally get to relax at Itachi's place." Konan said. "Yeah, tonight is pizza night!" Kisame said. "Who invited you over?" Itachi asked. "Come on Itachi be truthful." Kakuzu said. "Fine. I'll forgive. Just don't sing that forbidden song or the word." Itachi said. "Wait a minute, me and Kisame have plans to do already and I'm getting paid." Kakuzu said. "What? OH YEAH!" Kisame shouted. "You see, he's paying me to eat some salt fish." Kakuzu said.

 **At Itachi's place...**

Pein noticed an envelope on the floor. "What's this?" He asked. "Well.. What does it say?" Konan asked. "To Sasuke, From Karin." Pein opened the envelope and saw a naked photo of Karin. "What the fuck." He said. "Porn?" Konan asked. "It's so obvious that Sasuke doesn't watch porn." Pein said."Yeah yeah. Let's get in. Make sure you burn that photo." Konan said.

Pein opened put the key in the door and opened it. "WHAT THE!?" Pein shouted. "JESUS CHRIST!" Konan shouted. There were trails of naked photos of Karin leading to Saskue's room. Konan and Pein picked up each one till it lead them to Sasuke's room. Pein opened Sasuke's room door and they both saw a naked Karin on Sasuke's bed, fingering herself.

"What the fuck are you doing here?! This is not even your fucking house!" Karin shouted. "You took the words right out of my mouth." Pein said. "Let me get rid of these photos. You'll get rid of this bitch before Itachi comes back." Konan said. "Okay now bitch get the fuck out." Pein said. Konan left the room. "Oh so you want me to.. you know... I'll make you get to like what I had in mind for any sexy guy that tries to stop me from getting to Sasuke." Karin said. "I got no time for games." Pein said. "Hmm.. okay. Let me show you my skills on sucking." Karin said. Karin got off the bed and walked over to Pein.

 **Meanwhile...**

Konan burnt all of the picutres and was heading back to the room. Itachi walking into the house and saw Konan. "Hey, where is Pein?" Itachi asked. "Um.. uh..." Konan said. Itachi put the things down on the bar and went to Sasuke's room with Konan. Konan opened the door and stared at the activity going on in Sasuke's room. "Oh come on. Just one suck." Karin begged. "What the?!" Both Itachi and Konan shouted.

"I told you was to let me burn the shit. This girl is such a slut." Pein said. "Um.. What exactly are you doing in here?" Itachi asked. "Well you see... I was waiting for my babe, we are gonna have some fun tonight." Karin said. "BITCH GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH I HATE YOU! GET OUT THIS FUCKING HOUSE!" Sasuke shouted. "Where did you come from?" Konan asked. "Yes!" Karin shouted. Karin hugged Sasuke. "Oh Sasuke, I get to stay all alone with you, isn't that right?" Karin asked. "No, just hurry up and head out." Sasuke said very angry. "Tsh." Karin said and left the house.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata were walking on the road. "You know, if you don't wipe that solom look off your face you will just scare off all the boys." Ino said. "What you say?" Sakura asked. "The more you chase, the farther they run. But you're the type of girl who just never gives up, aren't you?" Ino asked. "Why don't you just try going back for a change?" "What?! What a rude thing to say!" Sakura shouted. "Besides, it's not like that not on Sasuke and me." "Would you just lay off the girl Ino?" Hinata asked.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	5. Boner Strip Sex Fuck Repeat

**At Night...**

"Hey Anko, I heard that The Akatsuki were having a celelbration at The Uchiha's Mansion." Kakashi said. "Hehe." Anko laughed. "Maybe we can sneak in and spice up their time, if you know what I'm saying." Anko said. "What time?" Kakashi asked. "You're the one who heard. You are suppose to know." Anko said. "Okay fine.. Lets go." "But someone had them under a strong genjutsu about their parents left them to go on a business trip which they died years ago. And Naruto too. His parents died when he was born so the genjustu wore off today. Tsunade has to lie to them that their parents died. Actually Sakura's parents alone went on that trip for a vacation." "Wow, lets get a move on." Anko said.

"It's been a while since we got together like this. Reminds me of the old days." Pein said. "Quite right Pein. Good times." Itachi said. "Hey, we aren't that old!" Deidara shouted. "Some things never change.. Deiara for instance. You're the same old idiot we knew in high school!" Itachi said. "Haha, you flatter me Itachi. Don't you remember? We were always the ones with the good pranks!" Deidara laughed. "It wasn't my fault everyone always went along them." Itachi said.

'Hmp!' Sasuke thought. He had his left foot on the wall drinking a cup of water listening to their conversation. 'Why can't they have their little get-togethers somewhere else?'

"Ah, but Sasori hasn't changed either! While we were walking today, he bumped into a girl. Deidara said. "She was quite a hot one! Beautiful green eyes, pink hair and from the ground you could tell she had amazing legs! Deidara shouted. Sasuke spat out the water from his mouth. 'Amazing legs huh?' He thought.

"You guys should of seen her beat the shit out of that red head!" "Just what are you surprised about, kid? When the lights went out I got a hold on her pussy. She was so wet." Hidan said. "But then,... I haven't even mentioned what happened with her breast yet!" Deidara shouted. "SHUT UP!" Sasori shouted. "Come on Sasori! Are you saying you didn't mean to grab her boob so firmly?" Deidara asked. "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Sasori shouted. "Deidara, shut your damn mouth already!" Itachi shouted.

Sasuke slamm opened the door. "You two touched her WHERE!?" Sasuke shouted. "I'M GONNA BASH YOUR FACES IN!" Sasuke shouted. All of a sudden Naruto bashed into the room saying, "sorry to interrupt. Hey Sasuke! Sorry I'm late! The girls and I were wondering if we can hang out at my place, oh and Sai. And yes they cleaned it." Naruto said. "Wait a sec, is that... PIZZA!" He shouted. CUT THE BULLSHIT DOBE! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" Sasuke shouted and grabbed Naruto by his shirt and dragged him out the room. "WHAAA! WAIT SASUKE, WAIT! I WANTED A PIECE!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey Itachi, what happened to piss off your brother so bad? It's not like we were talking about his girlfriend." Deidara said. Pein took another slice of pizza. "Hey Pein! You can't be eating out the pizza!" Hidan shouted. "That would be ridiculous, although the way you described the girl maked even me want to fuck her!" Hidan said."Will you shut up Hidan!? He was angry because we really were talking about his girlfriend!" Itachi said. "How many woman do you know of that have pink hair? She was walking somewhere because she had was to meet her friends somewhere!" Itachi shouted.

 **At The School's Library...**

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED WHILE YOU WERE WALKING AND AT SCHOOL SAKURA!" Sasuke shouted angrily. "BUT IT WASN'T MY FAULT AND BESIDES, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ANSWERED THE TEXTS I SENT YOU!" Sakura shouted. "I WAS BUSY DOING SOMETHING SO I HAD TO READ THEM LATER! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT WHEN I CALLED YOU ON THE PHONE AFTERWARDS!" Sasuke shouted. "And you sorted it out with just a slap? You think thst's enough?" He asked. "Yes. That's what I think it was just an accident. It's already over with. "Don't be so naive Sakura! I'm sure he took advantage of the situation!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto and the others were fed up of the conversation with the two.

"Fine, I'll forget about what happened but first..." Sasuke said. He then put his hands on her breast and her vagina. "Is this where they touched you?" He asked. "What the?" Naruto said. "This is when the boyfriend is concerned and needs to know where other people touches the girlfriend as according to the book I read this morning." Sai said. "S-SASUKE. W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF THERE!" Sakura shouted. "Fine, fine, don't get mad! I'll have time later." Sasuke said. 'Billboard Brows is so stupid. She gets the chance but she doesn't wants to take it, like what the fuck?' Ino thought.

"HEY, HEY! WE'VE ALREADY HEARD ENOUGH OVER HERE! AND DON'T GO DOING NASTY THINGS UNTILL WE FINISH OUR RESEARCH!" Naruto shouted. "Besides, who says when I got a spare key from Kakashi." Sasuke said. "So what are.. we going to do?" Hinata asked. "We came to do our research but I must say, that book Naruto has been reading looks like the volume two of my book." Sai said. "Is it me or just volume three came out today." Naruto said. "No way!" Sai shouted. "The got a stack of volume threes in the school's library already?" Sai asked. Naruto took out six of the books and placed it on the table where the six sat.

"Desperation Volume Three huh?" Sakura said. "Yup." Naruto replied. "Our assignment is to read this entire book out right now." Sai said. "No sex till then." "Damn." Sasuke shrugged. "I'm not comfortable with the way this is going." Hinata said. "You are right. Let's read with our pairs." Sai said. Sai took three books from the girls and allowed them to read it with their boyfriends.

They started to flip through the pages one by one. The groups whispering between themselves. "I don't know if I can finish the book." Said Sasuke looking at his hard on. He got up and ran for the bathroom taking the book with him. The other occupants of the room stared after him before returning to the books. It got worse from there. Ino and Hinata were the next to break under the pressure. Giving up on reading entirely they stripped of their clothes and fingered themselves until they stroked Sai and Naruto.

Back in the bathroom Sasuke was stroking himself nonstop. Trying to read the book at the same time took too much effort so his copy feel to the pristine tile floor with a thud and laid there forgotten. Sakura went to the bathroom to look for Sasuke. "Sasuke, I'm here." She said. After no response, she wandered around, looking for him. "Sasuke? Are you in there?" She asked. "Sakura!" he called out. His voixe seemed odd, panicked. Something was off about it. She asked, "Are you okay?"

His voice was muffled and she felt like she shouldn't go in, but a part of her was saying she should peep. She slowly opened the door and didn't questioned why he didn't lock it. Sakura peeked into the door.

Sasuke was there, sitting on the toilet cover with a familiar erotic book tossed on the floor. His head was thrown back in exhilaration with one arm pushing off the tiles and the other pumping his penis. He growled out his pleasure as he spilled his seed in a throaty release. The raw sound of his voice, seeing him filled with desire, made her think of when she lay in her bed, exploring herself. She felt her cheeks grew impossibly warm and she gasped when he finally met her gaze. His eyes were fierce and he was panting from his exertion.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to.." She quickly turned away, looking at the floor. "Walk in on you.." Sakura felt incredibly embarrassed and she was sure that Sasuke was going to reprimand her, but he instead, she heard his footsteps apporaching her. He laid one hand on her cheek and turned her face toward him, planting his lips firmly on her for a deep, sexual kiss. He sucked on her lip and let his teeth graze her mouth. She felt breathing being taken away as she leaned into the kiss, letting Sasuke lead.

"Sakura," he said, pulling her cloes to him as he bit her neck giving her a hickie. "Yes?" she squeaked as one of his hands caressed the curve of her butt. "I-I really thought there was something wrong!" she countered. "You called out my name." "Sakura, you should be able to use some context clues." He cleared his throat, but he smirked and stripped Sakura then himself.

Sasuke sat back on the toilet cover and pulled Sakura onto his lap. "Sakura, I'm horny and you should be too," he said. Sasuke let his bare hands explored Sakura's body and touched a sensual part that made her horny. "Sasuke.." She moaned. Sasuke slid two fingers up her vagina while Sakura got a grip onto his hard on and started the throbbing sensation.

As the two were in another world, Naruto and the others were spying on them. They got back to the library and started to have sex with thier girlfriends. "This was in the other book I read. A man is sexually aroused and the woman aswell, leading them to explore one's body before having sex." Sai said. Sai grabbed Ino and ran his hand through her body. "So is this a competition?" Naruto asked. "In that case.." He grabbed Hinata and he was about to finger her when suddenly, she sucked on him while stroking him.

"That... feels... good... Hinata... oh yes baby... ohh..." Naruto moaned.

 **Later With The Akatsuki...**

"You're body felt good. I think I might have you try my dick." Hidan said. "No!" Konan shouted but blushed when she saw Pein watching her. "Why are you watching me like that?" Pein asked. "I.. um.." She thought of words to say. "Just like that... Pein, I dare you with your fine ass to fuck Konan." Hidan said. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING FINE ASS!?" Pein shouted. "I've been wanting this moment Yahiko." Konan said. "Whoa nicknames and thing." Deidara said. "You guys wouldn't understand." Konan said as she got Pein hard by rubbing his penis. "Konan." He said. "Time for some live porn." Hidan said. "You and your childish games." Itachi said.

Konan started stroking Pein fast. "Oh yeah right there. You know I like the way that feels. Yeah.. Oh yeah baby... Oh... You really know how to make a man feel good don't you.." Pein moaned. "No need to make me wet. I'll just ride you without a condom so tell me when you are about to cum." Konan said.

Kakashi and Anko were spying on them the whole time so they finally decided to show their selves. "This is how it's done." Kakashi said. "Where the fuck did you guys came from?" Sasori asked. "Just leave them. No body else is here so you might as well continue." Itachi said. After the display of the naked Anko and Kakashi, Anko turned around to Kakashi ans said, "fuck me." Kakashi sighs knowing that her arousal isn't going away anytime soom. "Fine, I'm hard anyways. Now let the contest begin."

Anko looked straight in Kakashi's eyes and said, "fuck me Kakashi." Kakashi entered Anko's body rough and slammed into her. She groans with the slight pain. Kakashi stops and let her adjusts, "Are you okay?" "I didn't tell you stop! Keep the paste going!" Anko shouted. "Well well, you know we can always try anal sex." Konan said to Pein. "Okay, just.. I hope I don't get shit on my dick." Pein said. "No no.. I didn't." Konan said. "We will see." Anko said.

Pein turned Konan around and skinned her ass open and pushed his dick into Konan's butt. Pein started thrusting into her. "We will beat that." Anko said. "You know I heard that your little brother were going at their school's library tonight. Maybe we should go there and spy on them." Deidara said. "Desperation Volume Three is out. Maybe they are trying out the activities. Wanna bet?" Hidan asked. "You four go wash up yourself in the bathroom then clean up this area." Itachi commanded.

Ten minutes later, the place was like nothing never happened but the door suddenly opened. "What's with the face?" Itachi asked Sasuke. "Tired." Sasuke said then went to his room. 'I wonder if he took a bath at that school's shower because he smelled completely different from when he left here.' Itachi thought.

 **Skype...**

 **Sasuke is now online.**

 **Shinobi is calling...**

"Can we just type?" Sasuke said. " **What the hell?!** " He shouted seeing Karin exposing her full body to him rubbing a dildo on her clit.

 **Call ended.**

 **Karin:** Are you busy? Hiya, thanx for ago, are you on any dating sites?

 **Sasuke:** NO! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!

 **Karin has been removed from this conversation.**

 **Sai added Karin.**

 **Naruto:** what's your problem Sai?

 **Sasuke:** Sai your a fucking loser

 **Sai:** thank you for the compliment

 **Sai:** the way you act, do you have any balls at all?

 **Sasuke:** what the hell kind of question is that?

 **Naruto:** i got balls way bigger than yours

 **Sakura is online.**

 **Ino:** look who is online

 **Hinata** : k

 **Sai:** wanna have sex again?

 **Ino:** yea

 **Sakura:** o.o

 **Ino:** come on Sakura tell me

 **Sakura:** tell me what exactly

 **Ino:** come on tell me

 **Sakura:** what?

 **Ino:** how big is he?

 **Sai:** yea how big is he?

 **Sakura:** i think i left my front door opened brb

 **Hinata:** guys i think was kind of rude

 **Ino:** you're one to talk when Naruto sicks his dick inside you

 **Naruto:** hey im right here i saw my name

 **Ino:** why aren't you typing

 **Naruto:** Sasuke said he will be back

 **Ino:** okay tell Sasuke hurry back

 **Sai:** but i still want to find out if he has any balls?

 **Hinata:** you're sick

 **Sakura:** back

 **Ino:** come on Sakura tell me how big is he?

 **Sasuke:** how big is who?

 **Ino:** how big is Sasuke?

 **Ino:** shit

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Ino:** .

 **Sasuke:** mind your own business

 **Sasuke:** Sakura you were'nt going to tell her anthing weren't you?

 **Sakura:** no its just that... :/

 **Sai:** do you have any balls?

 **Sasuke:** stfu

 **Sai:** what does that mean?

 **Sasuke:** SHUT THE FUCK UP

 **Sai:** k

 **Karin:** Are you there?

 **Hinata:** yes

 **Karin:** Yay! someone to talk to ! lol I'm a little forgetful lol, have we spoken before? ;)

 **Hinata:** yea

 **Karin:** hmm ok. Your username seemed familiar. lol sorry, I was looking for someone to chat with, I hope you wanna chat with a bored single f

 **Naruto:** stop trolling us Karin

 **Karin:** Hmmm well maybe I can spice up your week even more lol..what kind of girls are you into? you like nerdy girls?

 **Naruto:** i like people like Hinata

 **Karin:** lol you should know nerdy girls and redheads are the biggest freaks! ;-) I have some free time now Suigetsu went out...i love to tease ;-) Wanna see? its up to u...im in the mood lol

 **Naruto:** didn't you typed all of this when we were last on skype?

 **Karin:** k.. xoxo :)~

 **Karin:** Sasuke, cum in my pussy

 **Sasuke:** FUCK NO

 **Suigetsu is now online.**

 **Karin:** Take care

 **Sakura:** someone needs to discipline that girl

 **Naruto:** you sure damn right

 **Sasuke:** she needs to stop stalking me

 **Suigetsu:** ?

 **Suigetsu:** how come Jugo isn't always on

 **Sai:** he's probably getting laid

 **Suigetsu:** HA, you can say that again

 **Sai:** he's probably getting laid

 **Sasuke:** hn

 **Sai:** do you have any balls?

 **Naruto:** wtf

 **Sakura:** Sai I'll fucking kill you if you don't stop asking him that!

 **Sai:** no thanks

 **Kakashi:** getting laid was fun

 **Kakashi:** wrong chat

 **Hinata:** wtf

 **Naruto:** wtf

 **Sakura:** wtf

 **Sasuke:** wtf

 **Sai:** i read that in a book

 **Ino:** eww

 **Suigetsu:** ha

 **Sai:** Jugo has been absent from school so he was getting laid

 **Jugo:** no i'm coming next week

 **Suigetsu:** whaa!

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Stalkers

**1:33 In The Morning...**

 **Sasuke:** haha if i saw it

 **Sakura:** xD

 **Sasuke:** Sakura i'm going to call the group to show you something

 **Sakura:** why group chat though?

 **Sasuke:** everyone is off sleeping

 **Karin:** what are you two doing up so early in the morning?

 **Sasuke:** shit

 **Karin:** babe come on it's 100% free

 **Sakura:** back off bitch

 **Sasuke:** i dont want your ugly pussy

 **Karin:** you wont be saying that once you see it ~xoxo

 **Sasuke:** i've seen it millions of times cause it just showed up in my face,yuck

 **Sakura:** :(

 **Sakura:** gotta go

 **Sasuke:** Sakura, are you okay?

 **Sakura:** she makes me want to kill her

 **Karin:** Sasuke, once you open my legs you'll be safe

 **Sasuke:** to hell with that

Karin saw two figures passed outside her house, and sensed a familliar chakra. 'Wait what are they doing back so soon?' Karin opened her house door and ran behind the two figures. "What are you doing back to the village so soon?" She asked. The two familliar figures were none other than Sakura's parents, Mebuki and Kizashi. "Oh dear, you must be Sakura's friend." Mebuki said. 'I can't say I'm not.' "Yes, you can stay at my place to rest up, anyway, I got something that will interest you." Karin said. The three walked into her house and sat on the couch in the living room. "Care for something to drink?" She asked. "Sure." They both responded. Karin handed them a glass of water each then brought her laptop close to them.

"So tell me, do you want to know what Sakura does on Skype?" Kairn asked. "I'm sure the girl doesn't even know how to use skype. Hahaa" Kizashi laughed. "Haha, she got no friends on skype." Mebuki laughed. "Apparently she does." Karin put the laptop infront of her parents while the read the Skype conversation.

 **Sasuke:** i know you like it rough

 **Sakura:** how did you knew i like it rough

 **Sasuke:** just by looking at you says it all

 **Sakura:** of course if it's by you

 **Rock Lee:** Sakura, do you need me now?

 **Sakura:** o.o eww no

 **Sasuke:** fuck off

 **Sakura:** first of all your brows are too bushy and your still ugly

 **Youthful Handsome Beast:** no not at all

 **Youthful Handsome Beast:** the power of youth tells me your an angel sent from heaven

 **Sakura:** change your name

 **Rock Lee:** only for you beautiful

 **Rock Lee:** i'll have you screaming my name when i get at your house

 **Sasuke:** at her house up my ass

 **Rock Lee:** Sakura, i dare you to fuck the person you truly desire in one week

 **Rock Lee:** which will be me

 **Sakura:** nope, Sasuke

 **Sasuke:** what the hell

 **Sasuke:** this is called forcing someone to have sex

 **Sakura:** this won't be forced since we did it already

 **Rock Lee:** Sakura did he hurt you?

 **Sakura:** he would never do that

 **Sasuke:** hn. you're stupid

 **Rock Lee:** got to go do some push-ups

 **Shinobi is calling...**

"Shit. I'll just mute the mic." Karin said. She answered the call and typed brb. The three were in shock's state when they saw Sakura and Sasuke had on their camera. "Why are you in this call Karin?" Sakura asked. "Hn. Karin leave." Sasuke said as if he and Sakura were about to do something. Karin put on the camera and showed Sakura's parents very angry staring at the screen. Sakura hung up the entire group chat then panicked. Sakura messaged Sasuke the same time she saw her angry parents.

 **Sakura:** Sasuke, i'm scared

 **Sasuke:** dont be scared Sakura

 **Sasuke:** i'll be over at you're place

 **Sakura:** hurry

 **Sakura:** Sasuke

 **Sakura:** please

 **Sakura:** fast

 **Sasuke:** yeah

Sasuke left his room and saw Itachi. "Sasuke, where are you going?" He asked with curiosity. "Sakura's, emergency. Bye." He ran out of the house and rushed over to Sakura's place.

Sakura kept the door opened and Sasuke ran to her room to see her crying on the floor. "Sakura?" He said. Picking her up from the ground, he lifted her up and put her on the bed. "S-Sasuke... I want to kill myself.. now.. I thought they were dead." She sobbed. "As long as I'm here, you will never do that. By the way, what will your parents do now that they saw the skype convo?" He asked. "That fucking bitch huh? I might as well pack my stuff and move over to-" Her mother burst through her door with her father behind her. "SAKURA! GET OUT THIS HOUSE! YOU FUCKING WHORE! DIDN'T I TOLD YOU WAS TO NOT HAVE SEX TILL YA FINISH SCHOOL? REVOME YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Mebuki shouted. "Honey calm down, we only came here for a few things." Kizashi said. "As for you.. pack your self and don't come back." "Dad you don't agree with her don't you?" Sakura asked. "Of course I do. Get moving." He said.

"YOU BOTH NEED TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS AND BUTT OUT OF MY LIFE IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" Sakura shouted. Her parents then left the room. "Sakura, don't worry, everything will be fine." Sasuke said. "Fine my ass." She said. "You can come live with me now that you won't have anywhere to go. Itachi won't mind at all." He said. "Thanks so much." She thanked and wiped the tears from her face.

Hours later at school, Karin had been telling everyone what had happend about Sakura and her parents. "Hey you. Did you heard the news about Sakura?" Karin called out to Ino. "No, what news? You gotta tell me." Ino said. Karin just knew she had to especially tell Ino because she is a non-stop talker. "Her parents came back to get something in their house and caught Sakura 'whoring around' so they kicked her out. Nobody knows where she exactly stayed since then." Karin said in excitment. "You lie. Oh my god. Wait till I tell Sai and the others, no I gotta tell Hinata, no Sasuke, no Naruto, no uhh-" Ino said. "TELL THEM ALL AT ONCE DAMN IT!" Kairn shouted.

The bell rung and the students went to class and waited for Kakashi. Karin walked to Sasuke and said, "I love dick please fuck me hard. Mmmm I can smell sec from a far away distance I love to play naughty and sexy babe. Don't you realize how fucking hot you are?" Sasuke pushed Karin and said, "it would be more interesting if you leave me alone. "Girl on girl stuff eh? Who would have known? Lucky for me it's no secret that I'm bisexual. So I have no issues of that." Karin said. "Okay I lied." "You're such a fucking pussy." Sasuke said. "You're scared that my charm would turn you gay." She whispered. "Bitch leave me the fuck alone." He said. "It has nothing to do iwth how comfortable I am with my sexuallity." She said in a sexy tone. Kakashi walked into the classroom and said, " no need to argue, take you're seats. We're doing nothing today because I have to read this new book." He sat at his desk and opened his new novel 'Desperation Volume Three'. "Hey Sasuke, isn't that.." Naruto whispered in Sasuke's ear. "Yeah, don't make it seem suspicious." He said.

"Kakashi, do you have any balls at all?" Sai asked. "Of course I do! Stop interupting me." He said. "By chance, when was the last time you got laid? It seems to be that you are not a virgin." He spoke out. "That has nothing to do with you Sai." Kakashi said. "Naruto, when I was passing by Sasuke's place, I used my Byakugan and saw two pairs having sex while a group were watching. Kakashi was one of those persons who were having sex." Hinata whispered. "I knew it!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi took the chance and ignored the class.

"Hey class! Did you guys heard the news about Sakura?!" Karin shouted. Kakashi dropped his book and said, "No, tell me what's wrong." Sakura felt embarassed. "Her parents visited back to get some things they forgot but caught Sakura 'whoring around' so they kicked her out the house." Karin said boldly. "This is you're fault isn't it! You bitch!" Sakura yelled. "You talk like you're homeless. Oh wait you are." Karin laughed. "YOU NEED TO MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS! I'M NOT HOMELESS! I'M LIVING WITH-" Sakura was stopped by Ino covering her mouth.

"Living with who? Haha. Nobody want's a dirty slut like you." Karin said. Sasuke saw a strong blush from Sakura until she put her head down. "Sakura, don't say stuff out like that in public." Ino said. "Karin go find something constructive to do." Hinata said. "Ugh. Fine." Karin said then started talking to Suigetsu and 'Jugo' who apparently came to school. "So tell me Jugo, was it fun getting laid?" She asked. "Why does everybody ask me that? I'm nothing like that." Jugo said. "Yeah right like the time you got all mad and you nearly fucked a little girl." Suigetsu said. "That wasn't called for." Jugo said.

Karin tore a page from her notebook and threw it at Sakura. Sakura doged it, "you don't think I'm that stupid to lower my guards?" "It was Suigetsu that threw it." Karin lied. "Karin, you are a complete disgrace to clan." Naruto said. "It's about time you stop playing with you're pussy and be a woman." Naruto said. "Oooo!" Kakashi shouted. "Hahahaa, even though I'm reading, don't think I am listening even if this book is good I still see a next book of the Make Out Series coming out tonight. 'Make Out Sexy'" He said. "No one gives a jack shit about that. Listen Karin, you're not going anywhere with that stupid act of yours. If you continue doing this, you'll regret it." Sasuke said. 'Even when he talks to me, he looks so dreamy' she thought. "What?" She asked. "Oh so now she is just day dreaming about Sasuke." Suigetsu said.

"NO! I UM I.. JUST SHUT UP SUIGETSU!" Karin shouted. "WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T GET PUT ON THE STREET!" "Who got put out on the street now?" Sasuke asked. "Sakura, I just know it." Karin said. "You tried to make that happend and no, Sakura is living with me." Sasuke said. "Woooo!" The whole class shouted. "What the fuck? How why? No! That's not suppose to happend! Sasuke how could you?" Karin asked. "Bitch you said too much now leave me alone." Sasuke said. "Karin, the way you've acted on Skype, do you even have a boyfriend?" Sai asked. "What the?" She asked. "Well you see, she tried to get Sasuke, the answer is obviously no." Suigetsu said.

"It is said when one masturbates infront of a camera means they are desperate and couldn't wait on a man." Sai said. "You all shouldn't even be in this class if you are virgins. Come on, let's go to the library, you have to read this book that I'm reading. The have many." Kakashi said. "Uh Naruto.. Why are you lookin at me like that?" Hinata asked. "Ino?" "Shit. Last night." Ino said. "Oh no." Hinata said. "Sorry to barge in on this conversation but Kakashi sensei but can we stay here? If we don't I'll tell everyone about you from last night." Naruto said. "Wait you know? Shit. Class I guess we might as long staying here." Kakashi said.

Karin threw a book at Sakura. "Your gonna look like a train track when I'm done. Just like I did to my dumbfuck cock whoring mom!" Sakura shouted. "He's been busting his ass to get you out of that place you stupid bitch! He believed in you're innocence!" "You're nothing than a liar you fucking dumbfuck!" Sakura shouted. " Did you belive that shit ahahah" Karin laughed. "All of you could fricken eat me, you hear that EAT ME!" Naruto shouted out of nowhere. "No thank you, I'm straight." Kakashi said. "Food! Where!?" Choji shouted.

"Throw that up you're ass! I wasn't born yesterday! Just leave me alone! For ten minutes!" Sakura shouted. "Jeez Sakura." Naruto said. He went by Sakura and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Get the fuck out of my way!" Sakura pushed Naruto. "Look who'se playing bad fucking girl." Karin said. "That filthy flirty slut. Throws herself at Sasuke expecting him to touch that eyesore body of her own." Ino said. "Stay out of this you pig!" Karin shouted. "That's my lines you fucking Skype porn slut!" Sakura shouted.

"Excuse us, but can we do this outside?" Karin asked. "No problem slut." Kakashi just sat there reading his book. 'He loves her!? OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!' He giggled and blushed like a high school girl as he kept reading his perverted book.

 **At the school's yard...**

"Listen here freak. Sasuke is mine, and no one else's, so get that clear before I have to hurt you very badly. Got it?" Karin said. "First of all: You have absolutely NO IDEA of who you are dealing with, so watch your mouth. Second of all: I have never heard Sasuke say that he is yours. Third of all: I'm not scared of your little words that you can barely call threatening." Sakura said with a confident look on her face. "Pfffftt... If you think these little weaklings can hold me down... Then you're dead wrong. And I'm not scared of cowards." Sakura said with the same look of confidence. "We'll see YOU BITCH!" Karin shouted and punched Sakura but she doged it. "That move won't work on me twice." Sakura stated. Sakura grabbed Karin's hand and threw her making her head hit the concrete wall bleeding. "My fucking head! Hey bitch get back here!" Karin shouted and watched Sakura walked back into the school building.

"Sakura, you're parents called and said that you can move back in friday night." Tsunade said. "No thank you." Sakura walked off. "You're hiding something aren't you. Spill it." Tsunade demanded. "Look there is Sake over there." Sakura pointed out. "WHERE?!" Tsunade shouted and turned around. When she turned back, Sakura was already gone.

After a while in class, "Don't you forget that I gave home work." Kakashi said. "Hey! I did you're home work see!" Kiba shouted and held out a page. "Well that's stupid. You get zero for your monthly exam." Kakashi said. "Aww man. I thought we was supposed to do it." Kiba said. The bell rung and Iruka sensei and Kakashi sensei switched places.

"You got a big test today class." Iruka said. The bell rung again twice which meant for an emergency. "Attention students! Please evacuate the school's building at once! I repeat! Evacuate the school's building at once!" Tsunade shouted through the microphone. "Someone has set the school on fire or someone has infiltrated this school at this very moment! I want you all to be on guard!"

"Aww man. And I just got here. Shit! I'm outta here!" Iruka shouted when he saw the back of the class was being burnt. Students rushed out of the building. Most of them were screaming. "What the fuck?" Naruto said. He saw the person who caused the burning of the school died in the flames. "My sweet angel from heaven. Sakura, I swear to protect you with my life." Rock Lee said. He grabbed Sakura's hand and ran off with Neji and Tenten behind him. "Sasuke, wasn't Sakura with you?" Naruto asked. "Wait? So you're telling me she isn't here?" Sasuke asked. "Uchiha, no need to panic. Lee went off with her." Neji said. "Lee just doesn't know when to stop." Tenten said. They all ran off to look for Sakura and Rock Lee.

About an hour later, they all went on Skype. "I will be leaving now, I'll be back earlier than usual." Itachi said. "Hn." Sasuke said. "Yeah, just don't bring no perverts over." Sakura said.

 **Ino:** damn

 **Naruto:** k

 **Sai:** Ino is my woman so back off

 **Naruto:** woah, nobody wants her

 **Ino:** ...

 **Sai:** nobody wants you

 **Hinata:** yes

 **Rock Lee:** hello Sakura, wanna go on a date with me? I know you are watching

 **Sakura:** what the fuck. it's best we do a group call

 **Temari:** call my ass

 **Sakura:** your ass doesn't have a number

 **Sakura:** dumbfuck

 **Temari:** ok smartass

 **Sai:** do any of you have a spare condom I can borrow?

 **Tenten:** why?

 **Naruto:** Sai, you don't borrow condoms. Didn't you read that in the book?

 **Sakura:** :O

 **Sai:** ok Ugly

 **Rock Lee is calling.**

Sakura answered the call. "Aaah!" Sakura shouted and slammed down her laptop, took out the battery and threw it on the floor. "Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "What happend? What did you saw?" "I... Sasuke, it looks horible." Sakura cried and hugged Sasuke.

 **Karin is online.**

"Sakura, just try to forget what you saw." Sasuke said.

 **Naruto is calling.**

Sasuke answered the call. Sasuke put on his camera and Naruto put on his own. The person who was Naruto was none other than Karin. "I don't know what you're so worried about. You haven't got anything up there to fill this suit out." Karin said showing off her new stripper outfit. "What the hell?! Bitch STOP FUCKING DOING THIS TO ME!" Sasuke shouted and ended the call.

 **Naruto:** back

 **Naruto:** I didn't typed that I swear

 **Sai:** ok dickless

 **Sasuke:** damn those stalkers

Sasuke ans Sakura both recieved text messages on their phones at the same time. One seemed to be a picture of a dick and one seemed to be a picture of a Karin whore. Sakura threw up on her phone. Sasuke blocked Karin and recieved a next text from Karin on a different phone.

 **Shinobi is calling.**

Everyone had on their camera except for the ones who were offline. "LOOK WE HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH FUCKING! YOU STOP FUCKING AROUND!" Sasuke shouted. "Sasuke, someone hacked me." Naruto said. "No Karin changed her name to Naruto, but she changed it back." Sasuke said. "And something's bugging the shit out of Sakura." "Sakura, what did you saw?" Naruto asked. Sakura threw up again on the floor. "You loser! Now I have to clean that!" Sasuke shouted. "I'm sorry for you're lost." Hinata said. "Nobody is dead." Ino said. "His dick has died. It must be small like Naruto's." Sai said. "Hey! You told me I was huge when you saw me get hard when Hinata... wait Itachi.. why are you here?" Naruto asked. "I head shouting." Itachi said.

"SASUKE YOU SHOULD'VE KEPT THE DAMN DOOR LOCKED!" Naruto shouted. "Shut you're ass!" Temari shouted. "Sis, Kankuro doesn't know how to make a skype account." Gaara said. "Fuck that! Skype is not his style!" She shouted. "Listen to the lady. Let them do all the work." Shikamaru said. "Hinata got fucked Neji." Tenten said. "I'm still the genious so that's nothing. I fucked you before Naruto did her." Neji said. Hinata blushed. Itachi coughed. "Shit. We didn't see you were still standing there Itachi." Neji said.

"What seems to be the problem you are yelling for Sasuke?" Itachi asked. "That bitch keeps sending me nudes and video calling me fingering herself moaning my name, I blocked her she keeps making accounts. I don't even know how she got my number. Sakura saw something on her laptop that freaked the shit out of her and she won't speak." Sasuke said.

 **Rock Lee has left the call.**

"You two come with me." Itachi said. Sakura and Sasuke left with Itachi.

"Deidara, I'm putting you incharge of Sasuke's laptop for the moment. Sasori, you'll watch over Sakura's." Itachi said. Make sure you go get the laptops from the room and bring it out here. Get the chargers as well." Itachi instructed.

 **A few minutes later...**

"Some dude named Rock Lee is calling." Sasori said. He answered the call and kept the camera off and muted the sound. Rock Lee put on his camera and Sasori shouted, "What the fuck!" He turned the laptop screen to show Itachi and the others. "Doesn't he shave?" Deidara asked. Sakura ran to the bathroom and locked it. "Damn you Deidara!" Sasuke shouted. Sasori hung up the call. Karin called Sasuke's skype and Deidara answered it and turned off the mic and camera. Karin had a dildo in her mouth which wrote Sasuke on it. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHY IS MY NAME ON THAT PIECE OF SHIT!" TAKE THAT SHIT OFF!" Sasuke shouted. "Eww. Lesbian." Sasori said. "I'd fuck her if it wasn't for that lesbian act of hers." Deidara said. Sakura came back to the room, hugged her knees and rocked back and forth. "I see. You two got stalkers. Sorry, I can't help you guys on this one." Itachi said.

 **Suigetsu:** you're period is late Karin

 **Karin:** how you knew my period was late

 **Suigetsu:** cause you getting fat bitch

 **Karin:** i'm not getting fat

 **Jugo:** I WOULD FUCK EVERYBODY HERE!

 **Naruto:** not working out

 **Sai:** even if I was gay, I wouldn't fuck you

"Hey Itachi, what is a period again?" Deidara asked. "It's when a girl bl-" Itachi was stopped. "Let me excuse myself." Sakura said and walked off. "Oh I forgot haa." Deidara said. "Why did you asked?" Sasori asked. "Well, I saw it in the chat. Karin's period is late." Deidara said. "Change the topic." Sasuke said.

 **Naruto:** I didn't knew Kakashi and Anko fucked

 **Hinata:** NARUTO!

 **Ino:** i feel to fuck right now

 **Sai:** i want those tits

 **Naruto:** Hinata got a way huge package

 **Hinata:** thanks..

 **Karin:** SASUKE FUCK ME!

 **Karin:** FUCK ME! FUCK MY TIGHT BLEEDING PUSSY!

Sakura came back in the room. "Sasuke fuck me, fuck me, fuck my tight bleeding pussy." Deidara said. "What the hell?" Sasuke said. "It's what Karin said." Deidara said. "Foolishness." Itachi said.

 **Rock Lee:** Sakura did you like the picture of the Leaf's Beautiful Three Wild Beast?

 **Sai:** when i said that i was talking about the size

 **Sai:** not all that hair which is covering it

 **Sai:** did you actually showed her that?

 **Tenten:** ewwwwwww

 **Tenten:** NEJI!

 **Neji:** yes?

 **Tenten:** Lee showed Sakura his bushy penis!

 **Neji:** what the fuck

 **Anko:** loving this chat

 **Karin:** when Sasuke and I get married, we're going to have many children

 **Karin:** There's not a guy who wouldn't want to be with me, and besides I haven't even seen Sakura get a guy!

"When Sasuke and I get married, we're going to have many children," Deidara said as Itachi started choking loudly, "There's not a guy who wouldn't want to be with me, and besides I haven't even seen Sakura get a guy." Sakura, did you like the picture of the Leaf's Beautiful Three Wild Beast?" Sasori said. "Rock Lee asked that." "I don't feel so good. I think I'm sick." Sakura collapsed. "Damn." Itachi said and picked up Sakura and placed her on a next couch. "You two needs to get banned from Skype for at least a day." "Hn. Whatever but that bitch stalks me everywhere I go." Sasuke said. "You sure damn right. I was tailing you." Anko said. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Nice package you got there Anko." Deidara said. "What's with the funny convo?" She asked. "Does that look funny to you?" Sasuke asked. "Yes." She answered. "Whatever." He mumbled. "It's time we four show them a lesson." Itachi said. "Yea!" Sasori, Deidara and Anko shouted. "I am getting Dangos for this right?" Anko asked. "Yes. Now hurry up." Sasuke said.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	7. The Plan

"Time for some action." Anko said. "Let us hurry up. I don't like to be kept waiting." Sasori said. "Okay. The plan.. Sasuke, type to Karin to meet you at Training Ground 3 in an hour. Tell her to use a transformation jutsu to transform into Sakura. Sakura, you do the same for Lee. Since he can't transform, let him cross dress into Sasuke, Neji here will help us with that." Itachi explained.

"Neji?" Sakura asked. Neji walked into the room. "How long were you there?" She asked. "I came with Itachi." Neji said. Sakura and Sasuke sent their messages. "Sasori my man, you should come with me and we will spy on them." Deidara said. "No you fool. She is a sensory type. She will know who is there. Besides, Karin will be returning my jacket that she stole." Sasuke said.

 **On Skype...**

 **Karin:** oh Sasuke. I can finally get to fuck with you

 **Sasuke:** k

 **Karin:** I will stroke you

 **Sasuke:** k

 **Karin:** we will have many children together

 **Sasuke:** bye

 **Rock Lee:** my beautiful angel

 **Rock Lee:** I will train as twice as hard if you don't like my dick

 **Sakura: *coughs***

 **Rock Lee:** Sakura are you okay?

 **Sakura:** got to go

 **Sakura:** bye

"This bull shit isn't going to work." Sasuke said. "Well somebody is quite disrespectful." Deidara said. "Says the fucking chatterbox. You better don't open you fucking mouth." Sasuke said. "Watch you're tone Sasuke." Itachi said. "Man, this kid is fun." Anko said.

Sakura threw up on her laptop and it fell on the floor. "What the? Why would he send that thing to her?" Itachi asked looking at the laptop. "Sakura, are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine. It's just-" She looked at the picture that Rock Lee sent her and threw up again. Itachi closed down her laptop and went to clean the place and the laptop. "Sakura, come with me." Anko said. Sakura followed her. They were in the bathroom. "Is it coming?" Anko asked. "What? No!" Sakura shouted.

"I think I'm sick. That's all. We better go." Sakura said. "Anko opened the door and Sakura walked behind her. On their way back, Sakura fainted. "Damn." Anko said and held her bridal style and placed her on the couch. "What happend to her?" Deidara asked. "She collasped." Anko said. "She probably didn't eat." Deidara said. "Now that you think of it, it's past our lunch time and we didn't eat because the school was burning down." Sasuke said. "The day I never came always have something exciting." Anko said.

Karin waits for 'Sasuke' Rock Lee emerges from a bush, "Hey Sasuke, what's goin on?" She said. "Oh nothing, just bored." He said. "Maybe I could entertain you..?" He suggested. "How so? Lee pulls her in and starts to kiss her. He puts his hand down her pants to rub her clit. "Uhh, it feels so good. Keep going! Lee starts fingering Karin." She starts digging her nails into his back. "Ohh my GOD it feels so good."

Deidara films this, while in the bushes. "Heheh, they'll never see me from back here in the shrubs." Deidara said. Lee took Karin's pants off along with his own.

"What the? This isn't Sakura. Sakura wasn't bleeding today." He said. "Oh damn it." Deidara said. "Sasuke?" Karin asked. 'How can he hurt Sakura like this?' He asked to himself. "Sasuke I can't transform into Sakura anymore." Karin said. "Transform? You are the one who told me to transform into Sasuke." Lee said. "Who are you?" Karin asked.

"Rock Lee." He blured out. "WHAT!?" She shouted out and ran away. 'Hahaa. Now I will get this back to Itachi and the others.' Deidara said in his mind. Deidara scurried back to the others with a perverted grin on his face. "Lookie what I got!" he said. Deidara ran over to the laptop and hooked up the camera to the computer. Deidara giggled to himself as the video loaded up. The video of Lee and Karin loaded and the others watched with both disgust and intrigue as the two swapped spit and some of them (Anko) got a little bit horny as the bowl haired ninja began to stick his hand into Karin's pants.

"This is good. I'll be in the bathroom doing som stuff. Be back in a bit." Anko said. Anko left the room. "Deidara, is there something you are not telling us?" Itachi said. "Oh yeah, they found out. That's why I came back." He answered. "Great. I'd say that they will be coming to get revenge on Sasuke and Sakura but we might not know when." Sasori said.

"You idiot! I don't want that slut all over me!" Sasuke shouted. "Itachi, you need to teach your rude mouth little brother some manners." Deidara said. "Shut up you chaterbox!" He shouted. "Now, we need to make up another plan just incase they come looking for the two of them." Itachi said.

Sakura woke up with a headache and felt more and more sick each time she blinked. "Oh Sakura your awake." Itachi said. "Stop talking. Your giving me a headache." She groaned in pain. "It's maybe because you didn't eat." He said. "I don't want food." She replied. "Wait go back. What the? Why would she even try to have sex on her period." Itachi said and lost focus on Sakura.

Sakura got up and went to the bathroom but she saw the door locked. "Mmm. Kakashi..." Anko moaned. 'Ugh, why is Kakashi sensei in there with Anko.' Sakura thought to herself. "Ohh! Uhh!" She moaned again. Sakura placed her right ear on the door and found out that Anko was moaning. 'Wait. If Kakashi sensei isn't in there... Why is she- My head..' She groaned in pain.

Sakura walked back to the room and sat on the couch. "Sasuke, can I tell you something?" She asked. "Yea." He responded. "I heard Anko moaning Kakashi's name in the bathroom and was wondering if Kakashi paid a visit." She said. "I didn't sense Kakashi's presence." He said.

"Why isn't Anko back yet?" Deidara asked. "Probably she is in the bathroom fingering herself moaning Kakashi." Sakura mumbled. "She what? No way." Deidara said in excitment.

A few minutes after, Anko walked out of the bathroom. "Well that was good." She walked. "Why are you guys looking at me like that? Did I do something wrong?" She asked. "I'm hungry, Sasuke lets go for some Ramen. I'm paying." Sakura said. "I'm not going there in my uniform." Sasuke said. "Fine lets change." Sakura said as she held Sasuke's hand and ran to his room.

"I hate to be kept waiting so can you hurry up and plan out this stratgey." Sasori said. "Hmm. This will include my art." Deidara said. "Your art is a piece of shit. True art is beauty that endures through ages. In other words, art is eternal beauty." Sasori said. "No. Sasori my man, true art is beauty that in a mere moment it vanishes, therefore, true art is an explosion." Deidara said.

"Ah, I got it." Itachi said. "You don't know art." Deidara said. "I don't give a shit about art. Now, we three will do this on our own." Itachi said. "And me?" Anko asked. "You will tell us if Karin and Rock Lee are coming. Anko you go at the Dango shop next to Ichiraku and be on the look out." He stated.

 **Thirty Minutes Later At Ichiraku...**

"Sakura are you sure you're all right?" Sasuke asked. "My head is hurting that's all." She answered. As she turned she saw Neji and Tenten approaching them. "HEY SAKURA!" Tenten waved. "Stop shouting!" She yelled. "Sorry, it's just that I'm not feeling like myself at the moment." "Sasuke I gotta hand it to you. It was funny when I watched the whole thing with Karin and Lee." Neji said. Tenten and Neji sat.

"What will you four like to have?" Teuchi asked. "Four bowls of Ramen please." Tenten said. "What's wrong Sakura? I never saw you this down since that day." Teuchi said. "It's nothing." Sakura lied. "Dad, do you want to burn the noodles?" Ayame asked. "Oh no. Let's get started." Teuchi said.

"Neji, where is Lee?" Tenten asked. "After that, I don't know." Neji said. "Cheer up Sakura. What's bothering you?" Tenten asked. Sakura frowned. "The images that Rock Lee sent her is still in her head." Sasuke said.

"Four bowls of Ramen coming right up." Teuchi said. Out of the blue, Rock Lee attacked Sasuke and Karin pulled Sakura's seat making her fall.

'Yumm. These Dangos are tasting good.' Anko thought across the street not knowing the activity going on at Ichiraku.

Sasuke and Rock Lee fought constantly till Rock Lee shifted the location so they can stay away from Sakura. "Sakura. Sakura." Tenten called. "Damn Neji. She is knocked out." Tenten said.

Karin lifted Sakura and disappeared. "What in the god's name was that?" Neji asked. "Neji, I think she was kidnapped." Tenten said. "I think it is best if we inform the others about this before we can involve Naruto and the others in this." Neji said.

"Tell Naruto and the others what?" Sai asked while walking towards them reading a book. "How long have your penis been sitting down there?" Sai asked Neji. "What the? Go fuck yourself." Neji said. "Ha." Tenten laughed out.

"Anyway..." Neji said. Three figures were approaching them. "Where is them?" Deidara asked. "We got bad news. Sakura has been kidnapped and Sasuke is somewhere far from us fighting Lee." Neji explained. "Hey you three, how long is your penises?" Sai asked. "Eleven." Deidara said. "What the fuck? Uh.. We didn't need to know that." Tenten said being the only girl there.

"Where did Sakura and Sasuke go?" Teuchi asked. "Wait. So you're telling me you didn't saw anything?" Tenten asked. "Nope." He responded.

"Teuchi, how long is your penis?" Sai asked. "As old as it is.. I haven't checked recently." Teuchi answered. "Quit asking that. Now you three have to find them because we have other important things to do. Our leader Pein is calling us." Itachi said. "Well well well." Naruto said walking with Hinata next to him.

"Great. Just let them explain it all over to Naruto. I hate to keep people waiting. Lets go." Sasori said. "Sasori my man, you are right for once." Deidara said. "Wait, did you just called him your man?" Tenten asked. "No. It means he is my friend." Deidara said. The three walked off.

Ino ran to them. "Sorry guys, I was calling you but I couldn't catch up." She said. "Ino you can't get to play with my penis tonight. We have to rescue Sakura. Oh hey look it's Sasuke." Sai pointed out. "Play with my penis? Sai you pervert." Naruto said. "N-N-Naruto... We better get going." Hinata said. "Where is Sakura?" Sasuke asked. "She said she is going somewhere and will be back." Tenten lied. "We gotta look for something for your brother." Neji said.

 **Meanwhile...**

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU! STEALING MY FUCKING MAN! GOING IN BED WITH HIM! I HATE YOU! YOU STUPID CUNT!" Karin shouted and kept kicking Sakura's unconscious body. Karin dragged her by her hair and threw her on a tree. "YOU WILL DIE RIGHT HERE BITCH!" Karin shouted.

"Are you hearing that?" Pein asked. "We should check it out." Konan said.

"YOU STUCK UP BITCH! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKED UP PUSSY! YOU CAN EAT DICK NOW!" Karin shouted as she punched Sakura multiple times in the face. Konan and Pein walked outside.

"Isn't that the girl living with Itachi and his younger brother?" Konan asked. "Yeah, and the stupid slut who tried to suck my dick." Pein said.

" **ALMIGHTY PUSH**." Pein said as he held out his hand and let his chakra pushed Karin up in the air which made her landed ontop the Dango shop. Pein picked up Sakura's body and put it over his left shoulder and walked back into the hideout.

"What the fuck happend to her?" Hidan asked. "The red haired thot again." Pein said. He placed her body on a table.

Kisame raised up Sakura's short skirt and sung, "Sakura just bring her saltfish, I will be licking that saltfish, My penis go be in that saltfish and I go be fucking that saltfish." "I wonder what Itachi would say when he sees this." Hidan said. "Am I-" Kakuzu was cutted off. "Shut the fuck up Kakuzu." Hidan said.

"Tobi says that Itachi, Senpai and Sasori are coming." Tobi said. Itachi, Deidara and Sasori entered the hideout. "What?!" The three said in shocked."No she is not dead. She is just unconscious." Pein said. "I told you we should of came back earlier." Sasori said. "Itachi you fool. Now we have to go tell the others to cancel the search." Deidara said. "Why do it when we have Skype?" Pein asked.

Pein took out his laptop and messaged Neji on Skype.

 **Neji:** thank god you found her

 **Pein:** she is in bad condition

 **Neji:** damn that whore Karin

 **Pein:** we are going to carry Sakura back so don't worry

 **Pein:** tell everyone to cancel the search

 **Neji:** kay

 **At The Dango Shop...**

"Mmm, these Dangos are delicious. I think I might be forgetting about something." Anko said while she ate another set of Dangos. Karin was still unconscious and her body fell on Anko's plate. "What the? Oh that's right. Now I can say I caught you." Anko said. Anko got up and lifted Karin, then went to Itachi's place.

 **At The Skype Group Chat...**

 **Naruto:** so i wasted my whole fucking time for nothing

 **Neji:** i'm not the one to blame here

 **Sai:** i knew it

 **Naruto:** knew what?

 **Sai:** when one enters his penis into a woman's vagina you can thrust up and down and it will feel good

 **Sai:** i felt that

 **Neji:** just pretend that you didn't saw that

 **Naruto:** Sai, you need to stop reading and see it for yourself instead

 **Ino:** i have to admit it was good

 **Tenten:** you said it like you've been banging each other every night

 **Sai:** yes we have

 **Naruto:** you used a condom right?

 **Sai:** what's that?

 **Naruto:** damn

 **Naruto:** the thing i gave you in the box

 **Sai:** oh that, yeah

 **Hinata:** I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that

 **Rock Lee is online.**

 **Sasuke:** Why the fuck did Anko brought Karin in my house!

 **Sai:** she probaly brought her to fuck you

 **Sasuke:** no! you idiot

"Sasuke! Get your ass down in here!" Anko shouted. Karin woke up and smiled that she saw Sasuke approaching her. "Sasuke!" She shouted. Sasuke held Karin by her hair and threw her out of the house. "Aaah!" Sasuke!" She screamed. Karin ran home.

"Itachi called me. He said they will be back in a bit." Anko said. "Okay and why did you bring that?" He asked. "Well, I thought she was dead but... I couldn't leave her there to spoil my view." Anko said. "Good point." Sasuke replied.

Twenty minutes later, Itachi and Pein walked into the house with Sakura on Pein's shoulder. "Hey Sasuke your brother is here! Get your ass over here!" Anko shouted. "For a woman, you act like you were fingering yourself before we got here." Pein said. "Yeah, and so if?" She asked. "You just sold yourself out." Pein said.

Sasuke walked into the room. "Itachi, is this what you meant? What happend?" He asked. "She's just unconscious. You better clean her up since that is your property now." Itachi said. "Bitch you guessed it." Anko said. "I'm not a female Anko. Don't test me." Itachi said.

"I'm done." Kakashi said. "What the?! What are you doing here Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. "Didn't I told you to stay hiding?" Anko asked. "Yes but we have to rest. The time is almost twelve in the morning." Kakashi said. "Okay then. Boys, I'll be going now." Anko said and left off with Kakashi.

 **Ten minutes later...**

 **At the Skype chat...**

 **Kakashi:** by the way, Tsunade said that you all must attend school tommorow

 **Naruto:** why? i thought the school was burnt down?

 **Naruto:** was that genutsu?

 **Kakashi:** no, its only your class and Neji's class was burnt down

 **Kakashi:** therefore, your two classes will be in the library since alot of children won't be coming

 **Sasuke:** back

 **Naruto:** you took forever

 **Neji:** i better get going

 **Karin is online.**

 **Karin:** Are you there?

 **Sasuke:** what the fuck? how did she get online?

 **Karin:** I just saw a few guys we went to school with on here lol u have to see the pics! A lot of hotties on here

 **Sasuke:** and that bitch would just act like nothing happened

 **Rock Lee:** where is Sakura?

 **Karin:** they took her, you were supposed to meet me not stall Sasuke

 **Sasuke:** what the fuck

 **Neji:** oh Sasuke

 **Neji:** Deidara told me that he is posting the video online

 **Sasuke:** I do not want to see that again

 **Karin:** i'm getting wet baby wanna watch me rub my pussy on my cam!?

 **Suigetsu is online.**

 **Karin:** talk to me like a slut baby... do you like girls with big tits? want to see some naughty big tit pics?

 **Karin:** ok i'll show you just 1 naughty pic... **prntscr dot com /7u4slg**

 **Karin:** just type the link with no spaces, its a real pic of me while im bored horny

 **Shino:** damn i just saw a nude of Karin. prntscr 7u4slg

 **Suigetsu:** everytime I'm online I see Karin trying to get Sasuke's attention

 **Naruto:** she is a disgrace to the clan

 **Sasuke:** I'm glad that she isn't an Uchiha

 **Suigetsu:** ha

 **Kakashi:** and he thrusts into her

 **Kakashi:** wrong chat

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	8. Classes At The Library

**The Next Day...**

 **At School...**

Naruto and Sai were walking around the school looking for their friends. "They're probably home reading a book," Sai said. "No, I know Hinata. She must be in the library with Ino and Sakura." Naruto replied. "Hey! There you are!" Ino shouted while running with Hinata towards the two boys. "Has anyone seen Sakura?" Ino asked. "No we haven't. Neither have we saw Sasuke." Naruto said. "I-I think that they are not coming today." Hinata said.

The school bell rung and the principal made an announcement. "The students belonging to Iruka and Guy's class are to be sent into the library. I repeat, all students belonging to Iruka and Guy's class are to be sent into the school's library at once." Lady Tsunade said. As soon as the students went into the library, they saw Karin with a paper saying 'I HATE SAKURA'. "Karin, will you throw away that paper?" Iruka sensei asked. "FINE!" She responded.

"Nice to see that I will be teaching all of you maths this morning. The three of you from Guy's class and the eleven of you from my class will be here. I will be teaching you maths. So the three of you from Guy's class and the eleven of you from my class will be here. Nice to see that I will be teaching all of you maths this morning. I will be teaching you all maths this morning. I will be teaching you maths this morning." Iruka sensei said.

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Naruto shouted. "Why do we have you two times? Maths isn't a fun subject you know." Tenten said. "We are not going to do anything for my class. I just want to see what Kakashi was telling me aout. In the meanwhile, I will be watching porn on pornhub on my laptop." Iruka said. He then sat at the teacher's desk.

He took out his laptop then went on Skype. "Hey Naruto! Where is Sasuke?!" Karin shouted. "How the fuck should I know?" He responded.

 **Meanwhile At Sasuke's Place...**

"Are you two sure about going to school today?" Itachi asked. "I'll go if Sakura is able to go. Besides, that slut Karin will irritate the living shit out of me." Sasuke said. "I'm fine, really. My body still hurts a bit from those kicks Karin gave me. We'd better get ready." Sakura said.

 **At School...**

"Hey Ino, where is Sakura?" Rock Lee asked. "Why should I answer to someone like you? Both you and Karin insisted on getting Sakura and Sasuke to yourselves and nearly had Sakura's ass killed." Ino said. "Karin you did that?" Suigetsu asked. "No, I mean, I.. um... Just mind your own business you big jerk!" She shouted. "Whatever." He said.

"Why the hell do you do that on Skype Karin? Why do you type those stuff and send those nudes? Neji asked. "It is for Sasuke and Sasuke only." She replied. "Why the fuck are you recording us for Iruka sensei!? I don't even have on my make up fully." Ino said. "Just continue, you are getting marks for this." Iruka sensei said. "Hey, Sasuke just texted me, they're on their way." Naruto said.

"SASUKE!" Karin shouted. "His dick will be all mine!"

"SAKURA MY SWEET ANGEL FROM HEAVEN!" Rock Lee shouted.

"You two are such a drag." Shikamaru said. "Why does everything has to be a drag for you?" Karin asked. "Jeez, women are such a drag." He said. "Well that's not special." She said. "Yes you are right. Just like what's between your legs." He replied. "The only thing between my legs in none of your business!" Karin shouted.

"Thank you for the compliment." Sai said. "Women are such a pain. Especially when it comes to Temari." Shikamaru said. "My penis is just here." Sai said. "Woah dude, we know." Suigetsu said. "And I bet Karin is waiting to get her hands on Sasuke when he makes in way into the library." "WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE!" Karin shouted.

Choji took out a burger and started eating it. "Look at Choji Kakashi. He is eating. Food, eating, hah." Iruka said. "So, you said you are recording this on your camera?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah yeah, don't worry about it." Iruka said. "Well since we are on Skype, can you put on your camera? I want to see how the classes are going." Kakashi said.

"But you have to put on your camera after." Iruka said. Iruka put on his camera and asked, "Are you gay Kakashi?" Kakashi put on his camera and Iruka saw members of the Akatsuki by Kakashi. "WHO ARE YOU LOOKING AT LIKE THAT?! YOU GAY FAGGET!" Deidara shouted. "You are lucky that I brought my earphone today. If the class were to hear you." Iruka said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PUT ON THE DAMN STUDENTS! I WANT TO SEE ACTION!" Deidara shouted. "Okay okay." Iruka said.

"Iruka turned the webcam to the class and said, "Kakashi, about the group chat. Can you add me in it?" "Uh.. sure." He replied and added him to the group chat. Iruka scrolled up and began reading the Skype group conversation.

"I WILL PERSONALLY GET SASUKE! NO ONE IS NOT GOING TO STOP ME! NOT EVEN MY ROOM MATE SUIGETSU!" Karin shouted. "KARIN! SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH ALREADY!" Suigetsu shouted. "Hey Neji, use your byakugan to see if Sakura and Sasuke are coming." Tenten said. "Byakugan!" Neji activated his byakugan. "Three. Two. One." He said and Sakura opened the library's door and a bucket fell on her head. 'Yes! Got her' Karin said in her mind. "Sakura fell on the floor unconcious and Sasuke picked her up and placed her on a chair with her head in his lap.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING UCHIHA!? GET THAT RETCH OFF OF YOU!" Karin shouted. "That's gotta hurt." Deidara said. "Do they have anymore fish, salt fish? Well besides Konan's salt fish?" Kisame asked. "Shut the fuck up and do your duty as a member of this organisation." Konan said. "He's just bitching about salt fish." Hidan said. "SHUT UP!" Kakuzu said. "Says the one who got paid to eat salt fish." Hidan said. "Says the one who tried to rape a kid." Kakuzu said. "Says the one who can't have sex because he got his dick bite off." Hidan said. "Says the one who masturbated for a penny." Kakuzu said. "SHUT UP!" Pain said.

"You just leave us the fuck alone!" Sasuke shouted and slapped Karin in her face. "Sasuke... How could you..." Karin ran out of the library crying. "The Feng Shui in here sucks ass." Suigetsu said. "HAAAAHAAHAHA! IT'S GOOD FOR YOU KARIN! I'M GONNA FUCK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" Jugo shouted. Suigetsu slapped Jugo and his curse mark stopped working currently. "Oh, thanks." Jugo said. "Sasuke, let us fight. If I lose to you, I will do one hundred push ups. If I win, I'll go on a date with Sakura." Rock Lee said.

"Naruto! Wake your ass up!" Ino shouted and slapped Naruto with her maths book. "Wah?! Oh it's Sasuke and Sakura." Naruto said. "Lee, shut up!" Tenten shouted. "He's so embarassing." She said. "Tell me about it." Neji replied. "Naruto.. I was wondering if we should go at your place tonight." Hinata asked. "Sure Hinata. I like people like you so anything is possible." He said. "More than that, I love you Hinata." Naruto said. Hinata passes out. "As you were doing!" Iruka shouted.

Karin went back into the library and rested her head on the desk. 'I have to think up of a way to get Sasuke.' She thought. "Suigetsu come here!" She shouted. "Huh? Oh, it's just you." He replied. "Go get me Sakura's bag." She whispered. "No thank you. Leave me out of this." Suigetsu said. "Jugo." She said. "Nope" He replied. "Ugh. Anyone wants salt fish?!" Karin shouted. Out of no where, Kisame came into the library. "Well, well, well. Whose salt fish I'm getting today?" He asked.

"Kisame too the salt fish from on the floor since last week and ran while singing, **'I NOW WILL BE TAKING THE SALTFISH, I BE SUCKING THAT SALTFISH THEN I WILL MAKE A FRESH SALTFISH** '. "Eww." Tenten said. "Karin show a little more respect to others. You gonna have people think bad about the clan and also the village's name." Naruto said. "Yes, you are right." Karin walked up to Sasuke, picked up a book and slammed it into Sakura's face. "BITCH YOU ARE OVERFUCKINGDOING IT! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS SCHOOL! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR STUPID LOSER FACE AGAIN!" Sasuke got up and shouted.

"Oh and I thought that Sakura was strong." Karin said. "GET LOST YOU FUCKING LOSER!" He shouted. "The language, you are so lucky that you cannot be heard outside of this library." Iruka said. "Shut up. And as for that thing you got there is going down." Karin said. "Karin, don't call my angel a thing. She is going to be mine and if not, I'll do one thousand laps around the school." Rock Lee said. "You and your stupid rules. Why was someone trolling me on Skype? Was it your Karin? Someone keep making accounts and I've reported them. Leaking my nudes me and Akamaru took." Kiba said.

"Why should anybody take pictures naked? I've seen that in a book but someone made an account with all of my information and was asking for nudes." Sai said. "Anyway, your penis must be small." "What?!" Kiba shouted. "Will you two shut up!? I want to see this." Iruka said.

All of a sudden, Sakura woke up. "Where am I?" She asked. "The boyfriend stealer is awakened huh? You'll fucking regret being with my Sasuke!" Karin shouted. "S-Sakura. You have woke up." Rock Lee smiled. "AAH!" Sakura screamed. "Yeah, about that..." Tenten said. "Get him out of here!" Sakura shouted. "You've been out for most of it. Don't worry, nothing else will happen." Sasuke said.

Rock Lee pulled down his pants. "AAAHH!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten shouted. "Naruto, hide that from me please." Hinata said. "THERE IT IS AGAIN! IT'S THE LEAF'S BEAUTIFUL THREE WILD BEAST!" Sai shouted. "Damn, my dick isn't so long." Kiba said. "Haha." Iruka laughed. "Now I see why she was so frightened." Itachi said. "Pull up your goddamn pants! No one wants to see that!" Sasuke shouted.

The bell rung and Iruka got dumb. "Why does it have to finish so quick?" He asked seeing Guy and Anko appraching. "I thought we had Jiraiya now?" Ino asked. "This is such a drag. "I'm leaving my laptop here. Guy, I do not want you by this laptop before it falls. Anko take my seat." Iruka said as he got up and left. Guy sat next to Rock Lee. "Guy sensei! It's growing." Rock Lee said. "Nice work Lee. Have you let her gave you a blow job yet? You have to, only for the power of youth!" Guy shouted.

"Eww yuck, gross, never." Sakua said. "Hey asshole, pull up your fucking pants." Sasuke said. "Fine but this calls for five hundred push ups." Rock Lee agreed. "Mm.. Sasuke.. I know you want this sexy body babe... Especially when it's in my sexy little outfit for you.. Cum in my tight pussy or I'll give you a blow job." Karin said. "GET LOST!" Sasuke shouted.

"Anko did you see that? That dick is. Hahaha." Deidara laughed. "Sorry but I do not watch little dicks." She responded. "Girl, what the fuck you were wearing?" Suigetsu asked Karin. "None of your business!" Karin shouted. "What am I? A brick wall?" Shino asked. "Did you heard that?" Anko asked. "I'll be the minister of this class then show you who is Sasuke's." Karin said. "Minister my ass." Naruto answered. "No one was speaking to you." She said. "You shut up Karin. Leave Naruto alone." Hinata said.

"All you want to do is go Skype and show your skin. Skin skin skin." Anko said. Orochimaru walked into the library. "Sorry to interupt but I came for a-" Orochimaru was cutted off by Karin. "SO WHAT?! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT I AM MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU!" Karin shouted. "To be honest, when I am online on Skype, I do watch Karin from the link she sent me." Shino said.

"Aren't you a fiesty one?" Orochimaru asked. "No I'm not." Shino answered. "Karin aren't you?" He asked again. "Why does everybody ignores me." Shino said. "Well.. I... uh.. SASUKE IS WATCHING ME AND HE LOOKS SO DREAMY!" Karin shouted. "STOP CALLING MY NAME IN YOUR LOSER MOUTH!" Sasuke shouted. "Hmm... Uchiha... I'll come back and test your abilities later." Orochimaru said.

"Are you gay?" Sakura asked Orochimaru. "Yes, I mean... What? Anyway, I got to get going. I'm trying out my new experiment." He said then left the library.

 **"ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS AND TEACHERS! THERE HAS BEEN A ROBBERY IN THE SCHOOL! PLEASE EVACUATE THE SCHOOL BUILDING IMMEDIATLEY! THERE WILL ALSO BE NO MORE SCHOOL FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK DUE TO FIXING UP PARTS OF THE SCHOOL!"** Tsunade said through the microphone.

"YAY! NO MORE SCHOOL!" Naruto shouted. "Alright then, leave the library. You Akatsuki members and Kakashi, since you are all at the hideout, I want you all to get at Itachi's place. We are expecting something." Anko instructed. "Alright then. Lets go." Kakashi said. "Hey Anko! Leave my laptop there." Iruka said. "If it gets stolen then its not my problem." Anko said. Students and the two teachers left the library but not Suigetsu. Suigetsu closed down Iruka's laptop then put it in his bag and left.

 **Outside of the school..**.

"Hey Sakura, are you alright?" Ino asked. "My body still hurts from last night." She said. "We should drop you off before you fall down. I just remembered that we didn't had break." Ino said. "I forgot." Hinata said. "Come on, lets get going before trouble appears." Ino said.

 **"Well well well look who we have here."**

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	9. The Party

Tenten's soft moans aroused the brown-haired ninja even more, his lips ran kisses between the valley of her full breasts as her legs grasped his waist unconsciously. Suddenly a scream from far interrupted them, causing Neji to activate his byakugan immediately. "What is it Neji?" Tenten asked, breathless from her pants and kisses. "I heard a scream, it's far from here though" He stopped his action, glancing away from at the corner of the street in a bush. "Are Ino, Hinata and Sakura back yet?"

Tenten asked. "No. Haven't heard from any of them." "Shit, theu better not be fighting again, Sakura could kill her." "Hn." Neji smirked suddenly, oh that handsome face of his lowering towards her entrance. "Neji... What- Ohhhh!" Tenten's own moans cut her off as Neji started to lick her from down there, his tongue flicking her pink folds, her hands pulling his long hair. "They can wait... ohhhh..." She whispered, moans engulfing their tent again.

"Your silly punches can't even damage a cock. How pathetic, you can't even beat my clone." Sakura taunted the read head, sitting on a brance as the stranger was getting her ass kicked by Sakura's clone. It wasn't even using chakra on its moves. "Shut up! Red Heads are the biggest freaks! Bitch!" Karin spat at Sakura, her red eyes filled with anger, pathetic anger. "You little slut! You came out of nowhere and start-" "Hold that thought." Sakura said. "Ino, Hinata, you two get going. I have some things that I'll like to handle on my own." "Kay." The two girls said. Sakura's fist met with the redhead's tanned face, Sakura could feel the grease of Karin's cheek and the fat makeup against her gloved hand. Damn! If she looks this ugly with makeup, how does she look without it? Sakura's inner vomited insanely in her mind, her eyes watery and disgusted. She sure didn't want to know.

"Listen to me and listen close." Sakura started sweetly, then added pressure and menace through the next set of words. "I don't know what the fuck you want from me, but I'm from the leaf and from the looks of you, stupid is written all over your face. I don't even know your intentions of why you want Sasuke so badly. Or this punch should already enlighten you. Get lost!" "Never bitch!" Karin stood up, wincing as she caressed her swollen jaw from the pain.

"Wow, I didn'teven use chakra on that either." Sakura mocked, confidence written all over her face. "Makes me wonder if you're a civilian and not a kunoichi." "Shut up! I can beat you and I can get help if I wanted" "Well you better get it fast because trust me. You really need that help, just hope your companions aren't as foolish as you." Sakura taunted, her eyes bored because she was wasting time. Their mission was over, yes, and they still had a few hours left before going to the party.

"This bitch never does anything right. She never has, never does and never... never will." Suigetsu mumbled as he wiped the blood off his leg. Karin bit him repeatedly earlier, all because of the bbeautiful pink-haired girl that was kissing Sasuke. She didn't want him to fuck with her." "I think we should get going, anyways, I'll meet you right back at here in a while for the party." Jugo stated. "Party?" Karin paused. "Who'se party is it?" "Anko. She said that she is inviting random strangers into the village for her party that the school was burning down." Jugo said. "Ugh. Are you done yet? I'm just about to start something." Sakura said in a vicious tone. "Nope. Anyways..." Suigetsu began his talk.

"Tenten your so tight." Neji watched Tenten's vagina. "Neji... ah..." The brunette moaned in pleasure as Neji's thrusts died down, resulting in her third climax and Neji's second. Both teens panted, catching their breath and smiing at each other. Tenten smiled the most. "Amazing..." She whispered before dozing off. Neji smirked, his eyes immediately switching to byakugan mode in a fierce way to see Sai watching them.

Sai read, "For one, the labia has nothing to do with how tight or loose a vagina is. Educate yourselves bafore saying this shit and looking like an idiot. Second, the vagina is a muscle and doesn't stretch from how much sex you have, but it can stretch or get loose when a woman is comfortable and turned on and it contracts or it is tight when a woman is uncomfortable or not turned on. So when you're having sex with a woman and her vagina feels loose, that's because you're doing a good job. Don't make her feel bad because she is turned on. Side fact, if a vagina can push out a fucking baby and return to its normal size, then a penis isn't going to do any harm. Don't flatter yourselves, boys. Thirdly, wheather a woman has a lot of sex or not is NO ONE'S business but her own and the people she sleeps with, this was made by someone who is jealous of women who have lots of followers so runs to the first insult they could find" slut. Fourthly,-"

"Neji, I want you hard, slow, and fast, gentle, rough, against a tree, bent over a rock," Tenten winked and Neji raised an exasperated eyebrow while Tenten smothered a laugh in his expense. "Joking Mr. Open Anus Insert Stick," she watched Neji give an involuntary twich at that comment. There was nothing she loved more than watching Neji twitch. It gave her sad life strange meaning if she could annoy the stoic prodigy to the point of bashing his head against the wall. Sai threw a glance at Tenten and said, "Tenten, your shirt is inside out." "Seriously Sai," Neji sounded slightly amused, he was not embarrassed of his situation of being caught, just annoyed and horny. "Okay then. Mr. Open Anus Insert Stick." Sai said.

 **That night at the party...**

"You Akatsuki members should take the opportunity to loosen up a bit." Anko smirked. "Who'se place is this?" Hidan asked. "A friend, he told me to watch over his place till he gets back in three days. So I figured out I can't let the place turn old but a sweet party won't kill it." She smiled. "I bet some of these guest might have bounty on their heads." Kakuzu said. "Ok. I'll be going. I want the wierd ones far away from me." Deidara said glaring at Kisame, Kakuzu and Hidan.

"You might as well be a player for the night. We can do our mission here as a fact, there might be a person in here who is hiding the secret scroll. I was assigned to throw this party at my friend's place." She said. "I'd must say, this place looks like art but it isn't true art. By the way, I have to get that video posted or Zetsu can do it." Deidara commented. "This place is so big, I'l start finding bounts." Kakuzu said. "Well, we all should take a drink, chill out, get laid, yeah." Pein said.

"I'll just keep an eye out for the person with the scroll." Sasori said. "Come on, lets go." Konan clinged to Pein's shoulder and winked at him. Hinata leaned back on her chair and stared at the liquor in her glass. Obviously, Naruto was the one who ordered it for her and it took a certain amount of persuasion to make her take it. "Drink several more of that and you may unwind enough to get some-," A second later, his face met their table's surface because of Sasuke and Sakura's combined punches. Was she really going to take them up on their dare? Or at least, Sakura's dare which Naruto escalated. Sai was just staring at Ino's booty.

Sakura originally just dared her to flirt with Naruto and get his member. Naruto wanted to hook her up with his third hand. Sakura thought about it but then thought a full make out session was enough. How was she supposed to kiss Naruto in this crowded place when she could still blush at watching Naruto. "As the youngest of our group, it is our obligation to do this," Ino stated and watched Sakura making sure Hinata knew this was her idea. By this, she meant the plan to bring out Hinata's spontaneous side. Sakura believed that Hinata and Naruto really didn't date often because she was becoming more and more worthy to Naruto. She couldn't help it. They seemed to be expecting more intimacy from her but she just couldn't feel anything for them. No spark, no passion, no nothing.

Ino looked sick. "My stomachh... uh... Sai?" She asked, "Yes?" He answered. "T-takee.. me me... to... your... home.. I... don't... think..." Ino passed out. "I think she couldn't take any more." Sakura looked at Ino as expected. "Sakura, wanna go a Sake contest? Who ever drinks the most win? Oh and Hinata, you better drink that." Naruto couraged. "I think I better get going with Ino. I don't want her to get an early hangover." Sai frowned showing emotion. He lifted Ino bridal style and took off with her. "Come on, Hinata. People always see you as the nice girl that can do no wrong." Sakura giggled. "Wouldn't it be fun to shock them a little?"

Hinata had indeed felt that way from time to time. Maybe they had a point and it's not like she couldn't handel it. She didn't think she was that drunk, anyway. Nope. Nuh-uh. She felt a teensy bit light headed and really, really, happy for some reason.

Karin was at Anko's house waiting for them for the party. "Oh Kakashi I want to examine your cock once again," Anko stated while going into her house. "Hey I thought there was going to be a party?" Karin asked her self. Karin saw the house door left open. Karin sneaked into the house and saw Kakashi threw himself ontop on Anko in the bed. Karin pushed up her glasses.

Anko inhaled a deep breath through her nose and all she smelt was Kakashi. She hugged him tighter. "I know you aren't on your period, but good try. You owe me some sex." Kakashi stated. "Can we wait till after the party?" Anko pouted. Kakashi chuckled, "Hell no. I'll get you as much as I can giving you **one thousand years of pleasure** ". Kakashi slowly and lightly rubbed Anko thighs. Anko started to shiver as she puts her hand on Kakashi's crotch and started gripping his manhood. Anko smiled as his manhood spring into action. Kakashi looked down at his manhood and whispered, "You may have won this round, but I'll get you."

'Oh interesting. Maybe I should learn some moves so I can make them on Sasuke,' Karin said to herself while watching what's about to go on. "I thought you said you wanted to try something new." Kakashi stated. "Oh, I'm so up for it," Anko said while licking her lips. Kakashi closed the door and kept the window opened. For lucky Karin she manage to slip herself into the closet. Kakashi didn't waste time and was already kissing Anko rough and hard. Anko started to unzip his fly and when it was down she pulled out his manhood.

Now Kakashi made his move. He grabs her and takes off her underwear and lifts her up then levers her down slowly onto his manhood. She does her little low moaning. Next thing they hear are footsteps. Anko looked to Kakashi, "You have 30 seconds to pull yourself." Kakashi smirked and started to thrust faster and harder into Anko. Anko moans but Kakashi's hand blocks anymore unnecessary noise. Ten seconds later Anko threw her head back as she reached her climax. Five seconds later Kakashi reached his and then everything went down. Anko got off of Kakashi and went for her wetty underwear lying on the ground. The steping got louder and louder. Kakashi quickly discarded the condom.

The door knob started to jiggled. In popped Iruka, "Oh sorry, I thought Kakashi was free." Kakashi raised a row. "What?" "You and Anko seem to be... doing stuff." "No, we're just going over these mission reports." "Oh, alright," then Iruka was out. Anko looked to Kakashi and bit her lower lip. "Wow that was crazy." "Girl you're a god." Kakashi replied.

"I'll have some more Sake!" Hinata cried. Alcohol really made her tongue loosen. Naruto whooped in approval and Sakura laughed. "Hinataaaaa...Sasukeeeee... get me more..." Sakura tried to bring out her words. "Sakuraaaaa... I'mmm.. winning..." Naruto tried saying. Hinata looking from a distance, she saw her cousin Neji and Tenten dragging up tongues, feeling each other's body and intensively being horny while Rock Lee just sat there, **desperately in need of a fuck**.

"A-alrighttt... Sakuraa... beattt mee..." Naruto said then dropped his glass. Hinata felt something hit her inside. "Sakura turned to Sasuke and jumped on him, nearly making the seat he sat on fall. She started trying to make out with him. "Sakura, you're drunk," Sasuke interrupted regretting his slip of the tongue. "Figures." Sasuke tried not to roll his eyes when Sakura sifhed and snuggled deeper. "We're here to have fun. Stop being so uptight. How about having some sex?"

"I don't think I'm feeling well." Hinata hiccuped. "Hinata.. it's just nothing.." Naruto watched Hinata while she was confused. "I'm feeling quite reckless." A sensual smile spread her lips." Wild even." Naruto's eyes glinted dangerously. "I can see that." She leaned closer and whispered, "I guess I can not care for one night. I could even kiss you right now." She teasingly let her lips touch his ear.

"Well, if I want... more than a kiss... come to... my fucking house..." Naruto pulled her up to straddle his lap. She could feel the evidence of his very hard anatomy between her thighs. He swallowed her gasp with a kiss. His tongue sliped inside her wet cavern and drank in her warmth and sweetness. Hinata didn't realized that Naruto had undone half of her buttons until he had cupped the soft mounds of her chest through her bra." Oh, Naruto..."

He squeeze her nipples through the fabric. Her protest died on her lips when she felt pleasure arrow straight through her stomach. He burried his face between her exposed cleavage. Hinata couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips when he trailed his eager lips from her ches to the soft curve of her neck. "Naruto, let's go to your place." "Yeaaaaa. Let's get laiddd.." He said. "We're leaving." "Sasuke... I want... I want you... I want you to... Fuck me... I... need... you...inside... me..." Sakura tried pulling her words together. "Sakura, I haven't been affected yet by this Sake but I don't you getting pregnant at this early stage." Sasuke said in concerned.

Two of the Akatsuki members showed up. Pein and Konan. "Itachi sent us to carry you both to Naruto's place, Hinata. You two are looking not too good." Konan said. "Sasuke... please..." Sakura said. "Make me you bitch..." Naruto told Konan. Konan lifted Naruto and Pein lifted Hinata and they walked to Naruto's place. "Sakura, you need to stop drinking so much Sake." Sasuke looked in concerned. "But... I want to... feel... you... all... of... you..." She said. "I don't wan't you taking any risks." He thoughted that he'd have her home sleeping. "We took... pills.." She whispered. "Hn." Was his only response.

"Alright you two, have some sex and don't come down here to interrupt us." Konan said as she pushed Pein onto the ground. She took off his clothes and she examined her way throughout his body. Pein groaned out loud as his boner began to grow when Konan placed her warm mouth over his penis.

Hinata got horny and the only thing she needed was Naruto. 'He's so hot when he's looking at me,' she thought, finally embracing the asshole in him and opening her mouth wide to accept the cock that had been thrust at her. She bobbed her head up and down which mde Naruto moaned in intense pleasure, running his hands through Hinata's hair as he felt her tongue twirled around the base of his penis, then glide down to res of the length. He groaned as she nibbled gently on the tip, then gasped as she kissed it lightly. "Hinataaaa," he moaned, completely enteanced and in awe of her talent. He moaned her name again louder, Pein and Konan heard it. Hinata gave Naruto's dick one last lick across the length before dropping it.

"Hinata was proud at her ability to deep throat and to have garned such a reaction. "You liked that, hmm?" she teased. Still in awe, Naruto nodded his head absently. Hinata's grin widened as she realized she only made his dick got longer and harder, she could sense Naruto's slight discomfort at its throbbing. She gently guided his entire head toward her right breast, and ran her thumb down his lips. Getting the message immediately, Naruto gazed at her heatedly before taking as much of her large breden he could into his mouth, running his tongue over its entirety, causing Hinata to moan in delight and feel an increase in both heat and wetness between her legs.

He squealed gently as his teeth gently grazed her nipple. He then focused entirely on bathing in a short licks before sucking it gently. Hinata's breathing came out in short gasps and she pulled his head closer against her breast. Knowing she wanted more, Naruto began to massage her other breast, cupping and squeezing it dently. 'No!' Shocked denial clinched her stomach into a tight knot. It was effort to properly draw in a breath. 'No. no. no.' This was not happening.

The first thing Hinata had noticed almost had her screaming in panic. She was sprawled across Naruto without a stitch of clothing between them. When she carefully extricated herself from him, the second thing she noticed really had her questioning her sanity. There was no way she was really having sex with Naruto drunk. 'Why am I turning shy again all of a sudden?' She asked herself. "Hinata, are you okay?" He looked at her in concern. "Naruto..I don't feel good." She tried to stop it. She didn't know if it was a bad thing or good thing that she couldn't remember that particular part of their lovemaking.

Maybe this was some messed up dream. Maybe she was still drunk. Maybe she was dead. But no, it couldn't be. Her splitting headache made sure she was aware of that. Her hellish handover was also proof of a dark, voraciously carnal night thaat would never happen again. "Naruto.. Please don't ever let me drink again." She begged him. "Sure, I'm sorry. Now to think of it, my head is starting to hurt. We better call it a night." He said.

"Mmm... yeahhh...how about... we...mm... fuck... Sasuke." Sakura was getting drowsy and at the same time excited. Neji and Tenten had moved over to them since the others had left. "I want you to fuck me so bad Sasuke..." She passed her right hand on his pants. "Sakura stop, I don't want to get hard in a public place like this." He whispered in her ear. "Nejiii.. round... round seven.." Tenten felt tired but on the other hand, she wanted all the Neji she could even get. "Neji Hyuga, if you dare to do something stupid aga-" Sasuke was interrupted. "Let's go. You're place because I don't want to get caught a fifth time." Neji said. The two of them left.

Sakura reached her bag for her cell phone and answered the unexpected call. "Fuck offf.. I'll haveee... him..." "Sakura, you need to stop drinking all this Sake at once." Sasuke demanded and took the phone from Sakura. "Who is it now?" His voice switched into a dark tone. "So you guys are still there Sasuke? Get Sakura out of there! Now!" Ino shouted through the phone. "Yeah but what will happend?" He asked. "It is said when a woman drinks too much Sake she-" Sai was interrupted when Sakura knocked the phone out of Sasuke's hand.

"Itachi, what the fuck is going on with your kid brother's girlfriend?" Deidara asked. Itachi turned and looked shocked when he noticed her acting all slutty right away. "We get them out of here." "She looks like she'se sucking my dick just like that. My dick is not for sale till another time." Deidara said. "I'll take the girl," he remembered what had happend with Sakura. "Don't tell me Pein and Konan really did have it did they?" Deidara asked. "I told them I don't like to be kept waiting. Let's just leave their asses." Sasori said.

"Come on... I wanna fell... All of you inside me... Sasuke..." Her eyes began to shut down losing her vision because she needed to sleep. "Sasuke, we're leaving." Itachi said. He lifted Sakura's body and put her over his shoulder. "Itachi... tell himmm... I neeeed himm.." She said. "How many drinks did she took?" Deidara asked. "I lost track after ten. It's hard to say when she took Naruto on a drinking contest and won." Sasuke frowned. "We haven't seen no person with a scroll. This party was just to get people hangovers." Sasori said. "I feeeel likeee I'mm. Itachiiii... put me downn." Sakura said. Itachi did as she instructed. Sakura sat on the floor in pain. **'You look like shit,'** Inner Sakura commented. Sakura felt bad for the ones trying to help her. "It you want to stay in that position I'll let you. Come on, let's go." Itachi said and picked up Sakura.

"Sorry we're late." Konan and Pein walked by the five. "What is going on?" Pein asked. "Sakura drank over ten bottles of Sake. We're going at my place." Itachi said. "Looks like I have to tell her what's going to happend tomorrow." Konan said. "We have no time. Let's go." Sasuke said. "Waittt... One moreee..." Sakura begged. "No." Itachi said bodly. "Hey Sasuke, leaving already?" Suigetsu asked. "Yeah. I've got some business to take care of." He looked at Sakura. "YOU AKATSUKI PEOPLE BETTER TELL KISAME TO STOP FOLLOWING ME!" Suigetsu shouted. "He's behind you." Jugo said.

"Long time no see Suigetsu. I see you haven't lost your cuteness. Would you like to fight?" Kisame asked. "This is not our problem. Lets go." Sasuke said. "Suigetsu, Jugo, come along with us." Itachi glared at Kisame. "I'm coming too." Kisame laughed. "NO! I haven't forgotten that day. Maybe some other time you can visit." Itachi said. "Hurry... I'm-" Sakura passed out. "Well at least she isn't like Tsunade." Suigetsu said as they watched the crowd around Tsunade shouting 'DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!' multiple times. They all left the party.

Tobi went to look for Zetsu since no one noticed him wasn't at the party. At Anko's house, he found Zetsu and Karin watching live porn. "Tobi says to finish your party. Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said. "Can't you give us a little privacy? Fine! Kakashi put on you're clothes and lets go." Anko demanded. Anko and Kakashi put on their clothes and left the room. "You know, Tobi says that Karin is a bad girl. Peeping is wrong." Tobi said. "I knew it. I sensed another chakra. Anyways.. uh... where's Sasuke?" She asked. "Oh him, he's at the party." Tobi answered. "Okay thanks." She opened he closet and ran out of the house. Tobi switched to his Obito's voice, "Zetsu, have you recorded everything?" "No need to worry." White Zetsu said. "I have recorded everything. We will show everybody tomorrow." Black Zetsu said.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	10. Periods, Hangovers & Hangouts

**In The Morning...**

"Lady Tsunade! The the fuck are you doing in the middle of the village laying around on the ground for?!" Iruka shouted. He was stunned to have seen her out there. "Argh. What is this feeling? Oh right, a hangover. Well I'd better be going now. After all, a Hokage has to do their job." Tsunade got up and walked to the Hokage's office. "I'll be heading off to the school." Iruka turned around and walked to his home.

 **At Karin's Place...**

"I can't believe I missed the entire party thanks to you two dumb jackasses!" Karin shouted while adjusting her glasses. "Well Suigetsu, I'll leave the rest to you. I'm out." Jugo tried to avoid the problem. "JUGO! How can you leave me with this whore!?" Suigetsu asked. "He has already left. Besides, you are my room mate after all." Karin played smart and smiled. "If I were you, I'd change that tampon you have in your hole. The scent is creeping me the fuck out." Suigetsu spat out. "Well excuse you for not being feminine." She apologized.

 **At Naruto's Place...**

Sleeping Hinata groaned with a stomach ache. Moaning Hinata turned over and the pain only increased. Hinata curled herself up into a ball, wrapping her arms over her stomach. 'Hinata is bleeding. I've got to call Sakura but how did she get a wound on her pussy? She's loosing too much blood.' Naruto gave sleeping Hinata a worried look. He walked out of his room and sat in the living room, as he started to text spammed Sakura's cell phone. Naruto's phone rang and he answered it.

"Naruto, I would really appreciate it if you would stop texting my girlfriend." Sasuke tried to keep his cool. "I would really appreciate it if you would stop cock blocking me. I need Sakura here fast." Naruto hurried down his words. "What's so important that you want Sakura at your place?" He asked. "Um.. what's that sound? Okay, I'll send a picture. Hang up so we can text. I don't want to wake Hinata." Naruto whispered. "I don't care. I'll give Sakura the phone." He responded.

Naruto went back into his room and took out a picture of Hinata sleeping. "You dumbass. You fucking know I don't feel well with this fucking hangover. The girl is on her period so deal with the matter yourself." Sakura dropped her cell phone. 'What's that?' Naruto thought to himself.

 **At Sasuke's Place...**

Sakura threw up in the toilet again. "Sasuke stood by the door and said, "I warned you not to drink so much Sake. How are you feeling now?" "Worst. I don't think I'll be able to go out today." She answered in a weak voice. "Hn. I'd better see what's making that sound." He said. Sasuke left the bathroom and went into the living room.

"Uhhhh! Ohhhh! Kakashi you're a very bad boyyy," Anko moaned. "You know thots like you gets punished." Kakashi said in a casual voice. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WATCHING THIS SHIT WITH THE VOLUME LOUD! HAVE SOME RESPECT! OTHER PEOPLE LIVE HERE TOO YOU KNOW!" Sasuke shouted. "Hidan, I told you not to raise the volume so high. You fool." Kakuzu said.

Itachi walked into the room. "Why was I hearing that? What's Anko doing with Kakashi?" Itachi asked. "Zetsu saw live porn and recorded it last night." Hidan said. "Is the little girl done with the bathroom?" Kisame asked. Sasuke turned and left the room. "That's what you get for being a jack ass." Deidara said.

"Sakura, you should rest more." Sasuke said. "Not like this." Sakura fell and Sasuke caught her before she touched the ground. "Thank you Sasuke. My head is just spinning right now." She closed her eyes. "That's nothing. I'd better carry you to get some rest." He said.

 **At Naruto's Place...**

"Naruto, can you get me a pack of tampons and pads at my place?" She asked him. The only problem was, Naruto had no idea what the hell were tampons and pad. Naruto looked out the window and saw Kiba and Shino talking. "Uh, I'll be back," He rushed out the room.

Kiba walked to Naruto and said, "Hinata has her period, I could smell it this morning." Neji walked to them and asked, "Kiba, what does Hinata on her period has to do with you?" "Oh, so you're back Neji. What is a period, tampon and pad?" Naruto asked. "I'd better get going. I have no time to stick around at you're place. Ask Kiba." Neji walked off.

"So tell me Kiba, what are them?" Naruto asked in curiosity. Kiba scratched his head. "I'll explain it to you in every detail." Shino said. "Yeah thanks Shino." Naruto thanked. "Why don't you call Ino and ask her?" Kiba asked. "Oh, great idea." Naruto said.

 **At Sai's Place...**

"It says that here in this book as well." Sai continued reading the book. "Why do you have to ask me this? You should know already." Ino complained on the phone with Naruto. "May I speak with Naruto?" Sai asked. "Yeah yeah, you're the one with the reading skills." Ino gave Sai the phone.

"Sai, what's a period?" Naruto asked. "A period of pure agony for a female, lasting way too long. Signs of this state include screaming at anything that moves, rolling around on the couch in pain, and spending hours with cold water and stain remover. It's in this book I'm currently reading." Sai said. "Is there more?" He asked. "The time of the month when female hormones wage a bloody battle against said female. An unfertilized egg that had sauntered down from the ovaries through the falliopian tubes and been stood up by its date, sperm, and the lining of the uterus become the refugees of the battle, and flee through the vagina, and on to the poor female's panties. Sometimes though, the female loses her war-ravaged mind, and thinking she can stop the misery, shoves a wad of cotton up her twat. This, like many peace-keeping efforts, fails frequently." Sai read.

"Uh.. what's a tampon?" Naruto asked. "A compacted tubular-shaped piece of cotton with a plastic applicator that women insert into their vagina when they're having their period. Has a string on the bottom end to allow retrieval after a few hours. The string hangs out beyond the labia, so if you're wearing a thong and a short skirt, make sure the string doesn't show when you bend over." Sai read.

"What's a pad?" Naruto asked. "A device worn in the underwear that collects blood clots. Should be changed regularly. Go to a store in the village to check it out." Sai said. "Wow Sai." Ino said. "Mind coming with me?" Naruto asked. "Not at all." Sai said. "Ino, I'll be leaving. Go to Naruto's place to watch over Hinata." Sai commanded. "Okay but give me my phone." Ino said.

 **At Itachi's Place...**

"Oooh Deidara. You know what would go down good? Dangos." Tobi said. "Fine. This is only because I do not like what I'm seeing here." Deidara agreed. "Deidara, would you mind picking up some salt fish on the way?" Kisame asked. "Fuck off. Let's go Tobi." Deidara said then left with Tobi.

"Wooh. It's getting intense in here. Jashin, thanks for this." Hidan said. "Sasori, get your ass off of Skype and come watch this." "Don't tell me what to do. You just watch your shit and be quiet. I would not like when they are waiting for me to respond." Sasori said. "Just look at those two. Watching porn like a boss. Isn't that right Pein, Konan?" Hidan asked. "They wouldn't take you on because this has no money." Kakuzu said. "Just shut up. You know what happends to me when I'm angry. So don't make it happen." Hidan growled.

Itachi walked back into the living room. "Don't tell me you are still watching that?" Itachi asked. "Everyone of us here watch porn unlike you Itachi." Hidan said. "I'm not appart of this." Sasori said. "Pein, as a leader you've been quite a dick to it." Itachi said. "Shh. I'm trying to watch the nudity." Pein tried to quite everyone.

"I'm going to pee myself if I don't use your toilet." Kisame said. "Leave." Itachi demanded. "Okay but don't summon me unless saltfish is here." Kisame said then left.

"Pein, let's go so we can do something fun." Konan said. "Oh no you don't." Hidan said. "You'd better stay fucking here or else I'll get Jashin." "Jashin is a bitch. Who gives a fuck about that shit." Konan said. "And you are a slut." Hidan spat out. "Don't talk to my bitch like that." Pein said.

They heard knocking on the door. Hidan opened the door and Rock Lee ran inside. "Sakura are you there?" He asked. "You get all sweaty and dare come here to interrupt me. Get out!" Pein shouted. "Why yes." Rock Lee said and ran out the house.

 **At The Women's Store...**

"Ah, this is what it looks like from an eye view. I wonder how if feels." Sai said. 'Oh so I need to look for cotton.' Naruto thought. "This is amazing. I've never seen a glow in the dark dildo before. I will have to buy this for Ino." Sai said. "You're just a pervert." Naruto said. "Anyway, I have to get what I came here for. Hinata has been waiting too long."

 **At The Dango Shop...**

"Deidara. It's the porn girl!" Tobi pointed out. "Don't say stuff like that out loud in public you moron!" Deidara shouted. Anko turned around to see Tobi and Deidara starring at her. "For a total dick, you better keep you're mouth shut. How were you even in my house last night?" Anko asked. "Karin Uzumaki told us that you and Kakashi were getting on and Iruka walked in on you two." Tobi lied. "That whore. I'd bet she didn't came to my party." Anko said.

 **At School...**

"Why isn't anyone in school today?" Iruka asked himself. He walked to the office and checked the calender. "Shit. It's Saturday."

 **At Naruto's Place...**

"Knowing Naruto, he might take days to find them. That's why I brought some for you." Ino said. "Thank you Ino. Have you heard any word from Sakura?" Hinata asked. "So they were the last of the group to have left after all. Knowing her, she'd probably sleep the entire day." Ino said. "When I used my byakugan, I saw Naruto talking to Kiba and when I saw the movements of his mouth, he tried to sell me out." Hinata said. "He can sniff Akamaru's dick. He needs to stop putting his head in other people's business." Ino said.

 **At Itachi's Place...**

"You know Sasuke, you shouldn't have had her drinking so recklessly like that." Itachi said. "It was Naruto's fault." He blamed. "HAHAA!" Hidan laughed out. "THEY GOT CAUGHT BY THE WIERDO!" "I've got to tell him to be quiet. Make sure you take good care of her." Itachi said. "Yeah." He responded.

 **At Suigetsu's Place...**

"Man. Look at all these porn on this laptop Looks like he leaked everyone's porn on this." Suigetsu said in excitment. "You know, hacking into people's laptop is wrong." Karin said. "Why does he have a video of Sakura and Sasuke on here?" Suigetsu asked. "SASUKE?! Let me see it." Karin rushed over to Suigetsu. "Sike. Hahaa." He laughed. "That isn't funny you dumbass. You stupid roommate." She said. "Well, since he is already logged on Skype, I'll message people that are online. But first I'll change the password." Suigetsu said.

 **Two Minutes Later...**

 **Iruka:** nice tits

 **Kurenai:** this is Asuma, go find another woman to talk too

 **Iruka:** fuck you

 **Kurenai:** mind saying that again?

 **Iruka:** got to go

 **Iruka:** Kakashi

 **Kakashi:** you know i am reading

 **Iruka:** i leaked your porn series

 **Kakashi:** really?

 **Iruka:** yea go check it out

 **Kakashi:** yay!

"Let me type something." Karin said.

 **Iruka:** HI

 **Iruka:** thanks for accepting me! How are u?

 **Sasori:** that's not your business

 **Iruka:** I'm great thanx for talkin with me. I was bored.. lol I found your name in the skype members search :) whatcha up to?

 **Iruka:** I would ask to exchange pics, but I think i'd rather see each other, u can see the real thing on my cam... u want to?

 **Sasori:** no

 **Iruka:** u can see me live here no need for pictures

 **Iruka:** it's a more secure place with my cam u will have to verify your age so I'm not showing anything to a minor ;)

 **Sasori:** ok?

 **Iruka:** u can just watch me if u want, or we can both get on ;-) make sure sign up, then it should connect you to my cam

 **Sasori:** what the fuck are you talking about?

 **Iruka:** ok, fill out your info,first and last name, make sure you put your correct b-day k? I got something really sexy on for u lol ur gunna like this :-)

 **Sasori:** sorry, i'm not gay

 **Iruka:** I had to fill everything out also...everyone gets verified as being real on here, keeps the creepy people away! lol. cant get sexy for minors..you know? ;)

 **Sasori:** fake account, are you sure you aren't made in china?

 **Iruka:** the only thing fake here is you..don;t waist my time!

 **Sasori:** the fuck you added me, messaged me and trolling me. i dont do with your fucking gay shit

 **Iruka:** make me your bitch ;)

 **Sasori:** hop off my dick

 **Iruka:** lol where did u go?

 **Iruka:** now I'll show you my sexy little outfit.

 **At Itachi's Place...**

"Ohh! Yeah! That hits the spot!" Hidan moaned while he stroked himself. "I wonder how my own cum tastes?" He asked himself. "Jashin, watch this. Ohhhh!" Hidan moaned out loud. Hidan tried to suck his own dick but could only lick the tip of it. "Now I see why girls like this stuff."

"HIDAN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS IN MY HOUSE!?" Itachi shouted. "Want me to taste you?" Hidan asked. "It's not like that. Pein, let me taste you." Konan said. "You dirty whore. Go down and suck my dick." Pein demanded. "Uh, I wasn't here." Itachi said. "Itachi, who is Iruka?" Sasori asked. "A ninja from the leaf." Itachi said. "Come over here and see this." Itachi walked over to Sasori's laptop and watched the conversation.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	11. Unnecessary

**About Thirty Minutes Later...**

"Hinata, we're back!" Naruto shouted as Sai and himself entered his house. As they walked into his room, they saw an angry Ino and a sick Hinata. "I brought your stuff." "You dumbass! Why did you bring cotton?!" Ino shouted. "This isn't cotton. It's pads and tampons." Naruto said. "Your so stupid, and yet Sai didn't corrected you?" She asked. "Well you see Ino, I found this glow in the dark dildo that I need to observe when you use it." Sai said. "Don't worry Hinata, I'll stop by and bring when I got time. Right now I've gotta find out what's happening to Sakura." She said.

"Hehe, about that. It sounded to me that she's having a pretty hard time with that hang over." Naruto said. "You idiot! You made her drink that much! Come on Sai, we're leaving." Ino said. "Right." He replied and left.

 **Sixteen Minutes Later On The Way To Sasuke's Place...**

"Ino do you hear moaning?" Sai asked. "Yeah, it sounds like Anko." She answered. "Judging from the direction it's coming from. It sounds like it's in Sasuke's place." Sai said. Ino knocked on the door seven times but no answer. Sai opened the door and walked into the living room with Ino. "What is the god's name is that?!" Ino shouted. "Why are you kids doing here?" Hidan asked. Deidara and Tobi walked in. "Hidan turn donw that shit!" Deidara shouted. "This is amazing. The size of Kakashi's penis. I've gotta watch this." Sai said excited. Sai sat with Hidan, Pein and Konan.

"Anyway, where is Sakura?" Ino asked. "Oh, Itachi's kid brother's girlfriend. Check in his room." Deidara said. Sasori stopped the loud music Itachi and himself were listening to to hear loud moaning. "Hidan, I told you to turn that down." Itachi said. "Yeah yeah." Hidan turned down the porn. "I'd guess I have to go then. Wait, why is Iruka messaging your Skype? It seems to me that he is hacked by Karin because she is the only person who types like that." Ino said then walked off. "That whore." Sasori said.

Ino opened a door. "Sakura? Sasuke?" She called. "Oh so your here to relieve me. I have some business to take care of so you will take my place here." Sasuke said. "You can't just leave like that." She said. Sasuke walked out the room and closed the door. "Ino? What are you doing here? What's going on?" Sakura asked. "Well you see,um... I'll tell the story." Ino said.

 **Meanwhile...**

"No doubt about it. That's Karin." Itachi said. "Heh, how does she even know my username?" Sasori asked.

 **Iruka:** hey whats up?

"Just move along with it. Just don't answer her video calls." Itachi warned. "Fine." Sasori mumbled.

 **Sasori:** nothing

 **Iruka:** I hope you dont mind randomly chatting for a bit.. i found your name on the skype search lol... what kind of girls do you like?

 **Sasori:** girls that are not fake like you

 **Iruka:** the only thing fake here is you!

 **Iruka:** i think you would like me.. im really cute but i can be a little naughty sometimes

 **Sasori:** no

 **Iruka:** do you have any pics? im trying to send you one but this computer is being wierd

 **Sasori:** nope

 **Iruka:** well im about to call, tell me if i look cute

 **Iruka:** did you leave me?

 **Iruka:** where are you?

 **Iruka is calling...**

Sasori answered the call. "Why did you?! And yet the camera is on?" Itachi said. "Let's just get this over with." Sasori said.

Karin had on her camera but the guys didn't noticed that it was a transformation jutsu. "What?! I thought you were that girl?" Sasori asked. Iruka (Karin) pulled down his boxers then started stroking himself. He then typed...

 **Iruka:** want some cum?

"Disgusting." Itachi said.

 **Iruka:** disgusting is not having you inside me

 **Iruka:** you both are so sexy... im so wet...

"I'm done with this shit." Sasori said. He plugged out his laptop from charging and threw it on Pein. "Shit! Why is this here during our moments?" Pein asked. "I don't care, let's go somewhere else to finish this. The kitchen." Konan mumbled. "What?! You guys are fucking disgusting. And why did Sasori threw his laptop!" Deidara shouted. He walked over to the laptop when Konan and Pein left and saw Karin naked on Skype. "Shit! The jutsu failed." She hung up the call. "Things just keep getting weird around here." He said.

"DEIDARA! I sent Kisame the message. The picture of the saltfish we took at the store!" Tobi shouted. "Could you keep it down Tobi!?" He asked. "Bitch you better have my money." Kakuzu said. "I thought you left? We have no money for you." Deidara said. "I'm out." Kakuzu said and left the house. "Sasori and I will be leaving. Don't do anything reckless." Itachi said. "Yeah yeah yeah." Deidara commented. Itachi and Sasori left.

Naruto walked in the house since the door was already opened. "Eh? Where is Sasuke?" He asked. "I don't know. What is it you want?" Deidara asked. "Well... you see... Hinata started bleeding out of no where and I don't know what had happend to her." Naruto said. "It's so obvious. You're a dumbass." Deidara turned to see Rock Lee watching them. "What are you doing in this house?!" Deidara asked. "I want Sakura to spend the night with me." Rock Lee said. "Pinky isn't feeling well. Leave." Deidara demanded. "If I don't get her I'll make two hundred laps around Konoha. Wait, what is that noise?" Rock Lee asked. He walked into the kitchen to see Konan being fucked by Pein.

"I give myself five thousand laps for what I just saw." "Stop looking at his dick. It's mine." Konan said. "At least I'm still alive in the manga." Rock Lee said. "Stupid kid. Let's leave." Konan said.

"Please help me! Help Hinata! I'll do anything Deidara!" Naruto begged. "Do I look like a fucking girl to you?" Deidara asked. "Yes and the first time I saw you, I thought you were a girl." Naruto said. "You really are Konoha High School's dumbass." He said. "Yup." Naruto replied.

 **Monday At School...**

"You could of at least told us that the time table was going to change?" Ino said. "Eh heh, sorry about that. By chance has anyone seen my laptop around?" Iruka asked. Suigetsu looked at Karin. "No we have not. You're the idiot to leave it in school!" Karin shouted. "Okay, but on this Monday morning, you will have P.E. with Might Guy." He said. "Hinata are you okay?" Naruto asked. "I'm fine. I'm just losing alot of blood." She said. "What?" He asked.

Might Guy appeared in the classroom. "It's amazing that the school would be fixed so fast. Okay. I want you to get changed into these." He said holding a big box of green training suits exactly like the one he wore. "Hinata, you don't have to participate since your... I mean Hinata you know what's best." Ino said. "I won't take part. Don't worry about me." Hinata said.

"You all will be lose some. This exercise is going to be great!" Guy said. "We just heard the news?" Kiba asked. "Really? Losing weight?!" Chouji asked in excitement. "Shut up! You're just a stupid big fat fuck!" Karin shouted. "Did you just called me fat?" Chouji asked angrily. "Now go get dressed. All who cannot work out on today's training will be supervised by Kurenai which will be coming shortly." Guy said.

"CHA! Time to go Ino!" Sakura shouted. "See you later Hinata." Ino said as they each picked up a green training suit and left. "Are you sure you are okay with that? I don't mind staying back at all because I already trained a week ago for tomorrow." Naruto said. "Thank you Naruto." Hinata thanked. "Hey loser, if you're going to stay here, I'm leaving." Sasuke said. "I must see how everyone's penis looks in the suits." Sai said. All of the students left the classroom besides Naruto and Hinata.

Kurenai sensei and Asuma sensei walked into the classroom. "You two do realize that almost you're entire class just got suspended right?" Asuma asked. "No. For real? Wow!" Naruto shouted. Asuma watched at Iruka angrily. "Don't feel I don't see you Iruka. Why were you trying to sexually assault Kurenai on Skype? Leave, you have a class now." Asuma said. "Someone stole my laptop. I guess I'd better teach the other class." Iruka said then left the class. "Why didn't you two go out for P.E.?" Kurenai asked. "Hinata isn't feeling well." Naruto said. "Hinata, put you're head down. Kurenai, I'll text you on Skype." Asuma said and winked at her before leaving the classroom.

Deidara walked into the classroom with the other Akatsuki members behind him. He looked at Kurenai and boldy said, "Move." Kurenai walked out of the classroom. Deidara sat at the teacher's desk with his two feet on the desk. "Akatsuki? What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. "Wait, so you're telling me that the two of them is alone in here?" Hidan asked. "So what?" Naruto asked. "Shut up Hidan!" Kakuzu shouted. "N-Naruto.. Tell them stop making so much noise.. I'm starting to get a headache.. Ugh." Hinata said. "Can you keep it down? Hinata is getting a headache." Naruto said. "You heard him right Hidan?" Konan asked. "Says the one who is bad at sucking dick." Hidan said. "How do you know that?" Konan asked. "I saw you sucked his dick bitch." Hidan growled.

Naruto pulled out his phone and saw a text message from Gaara.

 **Gaara:** Naruto, when I come to the village, let's have a drink together

 **Naruto:** You got it!

Naruto replied.

 **At The Field...**

Sai dropped a condom on the ground and walked off casually. "Okay! Let's put more enthusiasm in it! This is the last three laps you get before your short break!" Guy shouted in amusment. "I can't breathe." Ino said panting. "Ino?" Sakura asked. Ino opened her mouth and started inhaling and exhaling air from it. "Guy sensei! I'm taking Ino back into the classroom!" Sakura shouted. "You need to have more spirit! Hurry and get back on the field!" Guy shouted.

"Hmm... nice penis you got there Sasuke." Sai said. "Quit being gay." Sasuke said. "Since we ran ahead, we should probably get back to class. Don't you think so Sasuke?" Sai asked. "Whatever. The session's over anyway." Sasuke said. "You two did well. I hope you can keep up with the youthness for tomorrow!" Guy shouted. Sasuke and Sai walked back into the school building and entered the class.

 **In The Classroom...**

"I-I- thanks Sakura." Ino said before she drank the water Sakura gave her. "When do you all go off wearing clothes glued to your body like that? I can clearly see everything printed out." Deidara said. "Don't watch that. I have to get going." Sakura said. Sasuke and Sai walked into the classroom. "The lesson is over, no need to worry." Sasuke said. "Itachi, is your penis bigger than Sasuke's own?" Sai asked. "What kind of question is that?! It's so obvious! It grows when a person grows!" Sasuke shouted. "Why did I just said that?" He asked. "Yes it is. You must be one of those stubborn kind that read stuff off books or off the internet." Itachi said.

"In fact I do." Sai replied. "Why are you all here?" Sakura asked. "Apparently your principal has recieved a complaint that a teacher's laptop had been stolen. She called us to investigate but we know it is Karin Uzumaki that has the laptop." Itachi stated. "I need a new Skype account but I won't have the username so no. I hate that bitch for that." Sasori said. "Fish, fish, fish in the market, fish in the market, fish in the sea, fish in the sea-" Kisame was cut off. "Stop with the noise damn it!" Naruto shouted.

"Sai don't think I didn't saw what you did back there." Sasuke said. "The condom?" Sai asked. "Change the topic." Sakura said. "When it comes to women, they becomes protective over certain stuff. At least that's what it said from the book." Sai said. "Book this, book that, fuck it." Sakura said. "Zetsu, welcome back." Kisame said. "Deidara, you were right. I found the laptop at her place but I left it." Black Zetsu said. "I was the one who told you not him." Sasori said.

Suigetsu and Karin walked into the classroom. "Judging by the bump in your pants you dont have one." Sai told Suigetsu starring at his crotch. "I do have one." Suigetsu replied. "Well I guess its not as big as mine." Sai said. "This dude is gay." Deidara said. "It so happends that I didn't got the chance to see your penis." Sai told Deidara.

Sasori gave Karin a death glare. "Why are you looking at me like that? What are you even doing in this school?" Karin asked. Hinata woke up. "First period is over already? We have to get changed for our drama act." She said. "My clothes doesn't even fit me." Chouji said. "That's not important right now!" Karin shouted. "We didn't get the script. This is such a drag. She's gonna let us improvise again." Shikamaru said. Anko walked into the classroom.

"Alright students, I'll be splitting you up into four groups. The first group is, Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Akamaru Inuzuka, Kiba Inuzuka, Jugo, Shikamaru Nara, Karin Uzumaki. The second group is, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Suigetsu Hozuki, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka." Anko read from the mark sheet. "To the rest of the class. They are dumb asses that got suspended."

"Why do I have to be the only girl in this lame group with a mutt!?" Karin asked. "Akamaru is filling in a space because your group needed an extra person. It's easier if I just give you zero." Anko smirked. "Zero when I expose you." Karin said. "Go get changing. At the changing room, we have provided clothes that is suitable for this act and I will be recording it. You all are going to improvise today. When you get back, the theme of this act is...I'll tell you after okay." Anko said. The students left the class. "Akatsuki, you will have to go to the Drama Room with me." "Yeah yeah got it." Deidara said. They went to the Drama Room.

 **At The Changing Room...**

"This looks way to revealing." Sakura said. "I smell blood. I'm outta here. Disgusting girls." Karin said. "Now to think of it, this outfit is mine. Sasuke would appreciate my sexiness then will be mine. Hehee." She laughed. "Karin, you're not serious picking up that one." Ino said. "It's better of this sexual act. Thanks to Anko." Karin said. "Sakura, can you help me? My zip is stuck?" Hinata asked. "Yeah sure." Sakura said

"Man, this shit is squeezing my dick." Suigetsu said. "That's way to much information." Naruto said. "Why don't I have packs like the rest of you?" Chouji asked. "Being F makes your dick small. That's what it said in the book I read this morning." Sai said. "Yeah it's true." Shikamaru said. "What's wrong with fucking dogs? Uh I mean hah." Kiba said. "The fuck? Since we are all done, I suggest we head to the Drama Room." Sasuke said.

Walking passed the girls' changing room, Sakura tripped and fell on Sasuke. "Get off of my man bitch!" Karin shouted. "His penis must been squashed." Sai said. "You idiot." Sasuke said. Sakura got off him and gave him a hand. "You don't have to be so thirsty you know. Karin get a hold of yourself." Naruto said. "Why are you even wearing the same outfit you tried to impress Sasuke with that time on Skype?" He asked. "It's none of your business." She said. "Karin, why don't you have on you're glasses?" Shikamaru asked. "I act good with it." She lied. "It's best if we get going. We also have an audience." Sai said.

 **~END OF CHAPTER~**


	12. The Act And The End

**At The Drama Room...**

"Welcome to the Drama Room, ready to act? Good!" Anko shouted. "Chill woman. We're right here." Kiba said. "There will be a slight change in the groupings. Akatsuki told me that Karin should go in Group B." She said. "What the fuck?!" Suigetsu shouted. "Why do I have to be in a group with that dumbass!? Anyway, at least Sasuke is in my group." Karin said. "After your acts, Akatsuki would do a quick act." Anko said. "You will make up an act on your own. You have five minutes to prepair."

"What the fuck kind of gay shit is that?" Kiba asked. "Just move along with the act. Afterall, Shikamaru knows what to plan." Shino said. "Alright, I have a strategy get over here." Shikamaru said. Shikamaru's group assembled around him. "Kiba, you will be the gay dude, Jugo, you will be a rapist, Shino, you will be a brick wall, Akamaru will be my side hoe, and Chouji, you will be my Rival. Here's the plan..."

"Oh Sasuke! I knew you would choose me." Karin said. "Save the talk for the play. We won't act. The act will start off with Naruto and Sai." Sasuke said. "Sai? He can't keep his mouth shut." Naruto said. "Don't let me remind you that you are small." Sai said. "What the? I wasn't even har- Forget it." Naruto said. "Karin, what the fuck is that you are wearing?" Sasuke asked. "So you do like my sexy little outfit? Thanks Sasuke." Karin thanked. "For an Uzumaki, you're even dumber than Naruto." Sakura said.

"Just act along after I speak. Get the fuck out of the act if you are planning to shit it up." Pein said."One, two, three, four, come on pussys on the floor!" Anko shouted. "Hold your vagina woman." Suigetsu said. "Suigetsu you have no manners what so ever! I don't even bother to ask why are you so retarded!" Karin shouted. "So you're excited huh? The first group get ready to go." Anko said. Shikamaru's group walked on the stage. "Start!" Anko shouted.

Shikamaru yawned. "Why bother going to her place when I can't even get laid." Shikamaru said while walking with Akamaru. Kiba stopped infront of Shikamaru and said, "Did we start yet?" Kiba asked. "Jesus christ. End of act. You really spoiled the whole fucking play." Jugo said. "Wait what? I didn't know." Kiba said.

"As soon as the act was getting good you just had to spoil it Kiba. You fucking retard." Anko said. "Who are you calling retard? bitch. At least I don't go fucking Kakashi sensei every night!" Kiba shouted. "DAMN!" Everyone else in the Drama Room shouted. "You know what, go to fucking Tsunade and tell her that you told people rumors about me. You fucking dog shit." Anko said. Kiba walked out of the Drama Room saying. "Fuck you with your big pussy." "Next group." Anko said.

Sai and Naruto were walking. "Naruto, you still need to catch up to me because you still haven't grown since the last time I saw it." Sai said. Naruto stopped. "I can't believe you Sai. I'm not small!" He shouted. "The little dick between your legs are rubbing again, I assume." Sai said. "Go fuck Ino or something." Naruto said. Sasuke passed by them and said, "Don't be jealous because you don't have a fucking chance of fucking... you know Naruto, everyone knows about your size." Suigetsu walked by and saw Karin behind Sasuke. "Go away slut because your ugly face is scaring me to death." He said. "Shut up you're a disgrace." Karin said.

"She bothers me." Pein said. "I don't like the blonde one either, she's as bad as Karin." Itachi whispered.

"Sasuke is the one that's inlove with me!" Karin shouted. Sasuke turned to Karin and said, "your annoying, go away. your the reason I might go gay." "I can really feel the love." Karin said. "Shut up you two faced whore." Naruto said. Ino and Sakura walked to the group and gave Karin a death glare. Karin slapped Ino's face. "Don't you go hitting my face you whore." Ino said. "Do something about it you slut." Karin said. "Whore slut bitch cunt baka ass hole cheap hoe. What else?" Sakura asked. "Ino, Karin sorry to interrupt but aren't you both whores. I already thinked twice about that but Ino, tonight we will have some fun." Sai said. "You ass hole." Karin said. "Your voice sounds like a dog dieing." Suigetsu told Karin.

Karin touched Sasuke's chest and said. "Babe, I need you."

"Wow, he has bad taste in women." Itachi sat there shocked.

"Bitch back off, Sasuke already has a girlfriend." Suigetsu said. "Bitch take your hands off of me or I'll kill you." Sasuke threatend Karin. "Yes! Please Sasuke do it!" Suigetsu shouted in exitment. Sasuke walked off on them. "What a pitty I wanted to so much see Sasuke kill that bitch." Suigetsu complained. "Naruto, you took very long with Sai in that store." Ino said. "It was Sai's fault. He wanted to buy you that glow in the dark dildo!" Naruto shouted. "What made you thought that pads and tampons are just cotton?" Ino asked. "Ino stop it." Hinata said. "Hinata, thank you for saving me from that cunt. Sai, tonight you should get laid." Naruto suggested. "You are absolutely right." Sai agreed. "Sakura." Naruto said. "Were you on Skype naked with Sasuke again?"

A deep blush formed on Sakura's face. She walked to Naruto and punched him into the wall. "Shut up asshole! We weren't on Skype!" She shouted. "That's what she said." Suigetsu pointed at Karin. "This isn't good... I cant let this bitch get in my way." Karin panicked.

"Seems like my little brother have good taste." Itachi said. "Alright Anko, we are done." Karin said. "Okay then, Akatsuki your next on the agenda." Anko said. The Akatsuki got up and walked to the stage.

Pein started, "something came up, something big. What do you think it is?" He asked. "Deez nuts?" Itachi asked. "Saltfish?" Kisame asked. "Your mixtape is out?" Sasori asked. "Yes but not that." Pein answered. "Bruh." Sasori said. "I know boss, pick me." Deidara said. "Shut up Deidara I didn't asked you." Pein responded. "I know, you got money." Kakuzu said. "I always have money." Pein said. "Fuck." Kakuzu responded.

"You fucked Konan?" Hidan asked. "Yes but not that." Pein answered. "Fuck." Hidan said. "Why you watch us for? You bitch ass Jashin mother fucker!" Pein shouted. "You mad? Or nah?" Hidan asked. "Wait hold on." Zetsu stopped Pein. "Did you find a big bag of crack on the floor?" He asked. "Crack? What's that?" Pein asked. "Nothing, nothing." Zetsu said. "So... this is awkward." Itachi said. "So, what the fuck do you want? You want Konan to suck your dick? You want a medal? I should slap the fuck out of you. Got me wasting my time and shit I could be eye fucking bitches right now." Itachi said. "I thought you were sick?" Kisame asked. "Didn't the doctor told you you were sick of ninja STD? Making your eye bleed and shit." "Shut the fuck up." Itachi said.

"You know what Konan? Get on your knees and you will feel pain. No pun intended but your throat will be hurting." Pein said. Konan smiled. As for the rest of you, go out and buy me some gifts dont bring anything cheap. I want to see all of your reciets when you get back. If you can, I want all the tailed beasts gift wrapped on deck." Pein said.

"Man it aint your birthday bitch." Hidan said. "The fuck you say to me boy?!" Pein shouted. "Huh? nothing." Hidan said. "That's what I thought, bitch. Now, everyone get the fuck out." Pein said. Everyone from the Akatsuki were leving. "Konan, where do you think you're going. You aint slick. Keep your ass here, you're staying with me." Pein said. Konan stopped walking and looked Pein in the eyes. "Konan do you want to feel the pain between your legs again?" He asked. "Yes. You know I enjoy that as much as you do." Konan answered. Good luck konan. I pray for your soul and your vagina." Pein said. Pein and Konan walked off the stage.

"Why did you stop? You could of let Konan suck your dick." Anko said. "We don't do our shit in public." Pein said. "I don't got no prick." Konan said. Orochimaru stopped by the class and said. "And that's why I've been inside of you so many times Anko." "Says the sex offender." Itachi said. The bell rung and the students went to change.

 **At The Changing Room...**

"Ino, do you see my uniform anywhere?" Sakura asked. "If you are missing it, that means that Karin put your uniform in the boys's changing room." Ino said. "This doesn't sound good." Hinata said.

The boys walked into their changing room to see a naked Karin wanting a dick. "Man, that's disgusting. Karin please please please close your legs. You're a huge disgrace to our clan and on top of that, get out." Naruto said. "Shut it! Small dick." Karin said. "I'm down here waiting for Sasuke to cum like pay day." "Get the fuck out of here!" Sasuke shouted.

"No! Whipped cream on that that." Karin pointed at Sasuke's dick. "Dick head like a bullet." "I see Karin. So you do finger yourself." Suigetsu said. "Sasuke, lay on that ground, open your mouth because my pussy so clean, like soap in your mouth." Karin said. "Go put on your clothes." Sasuke demanded.

Sakura ran into the boy's changing room in her bra and panty. "Holy shit! Hot babe on fleek." Suigetsu said. "Guys, we have some business to take care of. Let's change in the other changing room." Shikamaru said. All the boys left the room except for Sasuke. "Sasuke, have you seen my uniform?" Sakura asked. "Karin, leave." Sasuke demanded. "Only cause you asked me." She left the room. Not knowing that, Suigetsu locked them in the room.

"Wait I forgot to bring my- Fuck, the door is locked." Sakura said when she tried to open the door. "Okay then," she whispered, searching his face as she tested him and wiggled slightly on his lap. There wasn't even a flinch. Maybe she just didn't do it for him? **You can't give up.** **Put some effort into it, horny here!** Inner Sakura persuaded.

She leaned towards him slowly, her breast pushed against his chest, his fingers still wrapped in a death grip around her wrists as she brushed her cheek softly against his while still moving forward. The grip on her wrists, if at all possible, tightened more, and for a moment she thought he was going to break them, but she continued slowly, not wanting to make any sudden movement, giving another nudge with her cheek against his, almost like a kitten would do seeking affection.

Sakura took a deep shivery breath, darted her tongue out to capture his earlobe, and bit gently, tugging at the same time, before sucking. She made a tiny noise of pleasure as she pulled away a little bit and whispered in his ear. "When I watch you and Naruto spar, I daydream about licking the sweat off your gorgeous body."

His grip on her wrist loosened and she felt, rather than heard, him take a breath. That was a surprised response from Sasuke. She'd surprised him, her, Sakura. Not a swift hardcore burning with lust response though, she wasn't expecting him to grip her ass and start grinding, but surprise was almost as potent as that action would have been with Sasuke. Surprising him was like the fudge icing on a cake. Sakura barely managed to maintain a squeal of pleasure.

She rested her cheek against his and stayed close enough to his ear so that her lips brushed edges of it as she spoke. "Do you ever look in a mirror?" Praying she hadn't gone too far she continued without a response. "Do you have any idea how fucking beautiful you are? And your voice, God I could orgasm just listening to you recite the alphabet," Sakura practically growled and ran her teeth along the side of his face before, almost roughly, biting his lower jaw. "I just want to lick-" she slowly started moving away from his ear, her check still sliding against his, "nip," she continued. The last words were only spoken when she was staring him straight in his eyes, her mouth hovering over his, "and suck you everywhere," she finished.

She slid her lips once, twice over his before darting her tongue out to lick the side of his mouth. She moved back towards the middle and sucked his bottom lip into her mouth. A grunt escaped him and he barely managed a quick kiss against her sucking lips before he pulled back, wincing as her teeth clamped down a little too hard before he managed to escape.

"Are you drunk?" His voice was so low Sakura almost had to strain to hear it. "No, just horny," she answered giving him a crooked smile leaned back to look into his eyes. "Would you like to help me with that Sasuke?" He frowned deeply and pulled back slightly, staring at her with those piercingly, unintentionally seductive eyes.

"Someone will catch us." He sounded so sure when he'd softly spoken the words, that Sakura almost had to double check the realness as well. Sakura leaned forward and placed a swift kiss on his lips before removing her hand from one of his, and taking him by the wrist bringing his hand forward to cup her breast through her bra. "So..."

He visibly swallowed and took a deep breath. Just as she got it past his upper chest, his hand slammed down. "Stop," he whispered, but it was weak, and barely audible. "Sakura…" She dropped her forehead to his, giving him an Eskimo kiss before managing to growl out, "I want you to fuck-" "Ssh!" His hands started to slide his shirt down, but he went to clasp her hands in his once more, his thumb moving back and forth over her pulse as if he was trying to sooth a ferocious beast. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her wrist, then dropped them back down so that his hands could go to her waist. She flinched as his fingers bit into her sides.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked in his deadly pissed off tone. Sakura rolled her eyes, trying to ignore his swift change in emotion from gentle to fierce. "I thought I made that pretty obvious," she tried for a seductive tone. "You expect me to believe that? Can't we do this at home? What are you orders?"

Well, if he wouldn't believe her words…Sakura growled and jerked at his wrist, pulling it away from her side. With her other hand she pulled her panty away from her body. Slowly, while keeping eye contact she brought his wrist closer and pushed his huge calloused hand down the front. She struggled a moment to get him under her panties once he realized what she was doing, but wants she added some chakra, she'd managed to get his hand where she wanted. Pressing him against her, she gasped slightly. Her whole body shook with the intense feeling of his touch, the burning in the pit of her stomach spreading all over. She took a few panting breathes as she managed to push one of his fingers inside of her. Her hips pumped against his finger as if on reflex. "Oh fuck," she moaned, her eyes closing as she bit her lip. She allowed her head to lean back slightly as she spoke. "Nothing, no orders, just me wanting you."

Two more erratic breaths and she managed to open her eyes to see his disbelief at her bold move. His mouth had dropped open and shock filled his eyes showing her the most emotions she's ever seen on his face. It was intoxicating this response she'd gotten from him, and she wanted more, so with her palm still pressing him against her, she managed to slide a second his finger into her. "Feel how wet I am for you? I promise nothing past this if you don't want it. I won't interpret this as you loving me, just sexual gratification between two consenting, almost adults. Okay?" Eventually when he moved, it was very subtle, but she saw it, his nod of confirmation. If she played her cards right, she wouldn't be able to walk properly tomorrow.

"Good. Now let's get your pants off." With his pants off, Sakura was tempted to go down on him, but as it seemed her staring managed his already half erect member to fully rise, she decided she'd waited knew waiting anymore would be out of the question. No more waiting! Inner Sakura cried out with thrust her shorts off, pushed him back into a sitting position, and straddled him once more. "Are you ready?" she gasped, rubbing herself against him, lubricating his cock with her juices. "I've waited for you almost days no more waiting," she informed him. That seemed to do it since he was now fully erect. "That's my boy."

Sasuke's hands gripped her hips painfully tight as he started pushing her back and forth across his lap, teasing himself. When he grunted once, twice from the slick contact Sakura leaned forward to gently nibble his earlobe. "You like that don't you Sasuke?" Sasuke's head accidentally knocked into the side of hers, one of his hands came free, the other still forcing a faster movement of her hips, and moved up to tangle in her hair, holding her head glued to his. He was panting like he'd just run for hours. His thrusts were more erratic, sharper, harder, guiding her movements with demand for more. The other hand resting on her hip moved to join the one in her hair, holding her in place as his hips continued to bump and grind against hers, his cock sliding between the sex of her lips and thighs.

Sakura put her hands to his shoulders, trying to pull herself away, but he growled, jerking her tighter to him, his hand tightening almost painfully in her hair. "Sasuke, I don't want you fucking my thighs, I want you fucking me," she informed him. "Come on, I'll even let you choose the position." He obviously was too far gone to hear her so with some chakra enhanced movement she managed to stop her hips from moving and pull her head out of his hands. "No don't-" he started hoarsely.

Letting out a throaty groan he tried to start the movement up again, but he flinched as she pulled farther away to look at him. "Don't you know it's better inside?" she asked teasingly, her fingers coming up to brush his messy hair out of his face. "You do know right, I mean of course you do. That's silly." A pause followed by a shift in movement she thought was to be her only answer.

"Don't you?" Sakura searched his still pleasure filled face and just in case he didn't understand added another question. "Sasuke, are you afraid that we might get caught?" Sasuke swallowed, his eyes sliding shut, his head falling backwards as his hips twitched beneath hers. "Yes," he managed. Sakura's arms dropped limply around his waist, shock evident on her face. "Oh." It was the only word she could muster at first then realizing the situation she gave him a small, but happy smile. Pushing a finger against her lips shushing her, it was all the answer she needed as she leaned down to clutch the base of his member, holding him upright for her. While keeping eye contact she swiftly dropped down on him. His unintentional gasp and pleasure filled face almost had Sakura orgasming right then and there. "You are so fucking hot," she panted.

His jaw clenched, obviously trying to keep his composure, and with the quavering of his thighs Sakura knew she'd have to go quick or get left behind. This wouldn't be a problem just watching his eyes filled with disbelief, pleasure, his face scowled in concentration, and the pearly whites of his teeth bearing down on each other. All she could think was how she wanted those teeth on her.

"You can put your mouth anywhere you want on me," she managed. Between his sharp swift thrusts that were so hard she was having trouble staying seated in his lap and with every push a quick moan would follow. He went for the junction between her jaw and neck, licking before biting a little harder than she would have liked, but not hard enough to take her mind away from the pleasure. It was just what she needed to get her to start peaking.

"I'm so close Sasuke," she whimpered before quickly licking the side of his face, moving towards his lower lip, and then capturing his mouth for a kiss so wonderful it made her toes curl. While kissing she took one of his hands from her hips and placed in on her breast, coaxing him to squeeze, pulling his concentration enough to get him to respond.

He pulled away from the kiss to Sakura's disappointment and pulled his hand away so that he could wrap both arms around he waist with swift precision. She followed in suit wrapping her arms around his neck, plastering the front of her body to his so that her breasts were crushed to his face as he laid his head against her chest. His already erratic movements lost all rhythm and a hoarse, long drawn out cry escaped his lips. She could feel the side of his mouth open against her breast as he voiced his hard orgasm. His trembling let her know that he was finished and when his staccato thrusting turned into tiny bump and grinds, she almost sobbed. "Not yet, please," she begged.

Trying to prolong the act she started grinding her hips in circles. The movement caused him to flinch slightly as his still stiff, only slightly softening, and sensitive erection slipped in and out. It was enough stimulation that her orgasm ripped through her. Her thighs shook from the force, her neck thrown back, still clutching Sasuke tightly to her chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she screamed, pushing her hips hard against him so that her clit bumped into his lower abdomen. She came hard, harder than she'd done in a while.

As she rode out the orgasm she noticed that though it was uncomfortable for him, he let her finish her rather hard grinding. Her walls gripped him so tightly that she even felt him jerk slightly inside of her followed by a little spurt of semen. She took a couple more deep breaths as her movements became slower and she started to come down from her high. "Ooh God that was amazing," she whispered, dropping her head to rest on the top of dark raven one.

"I'll say. Damn Sakura that was hot! I love your backside when you're fucking." Suigetsu called from the corner of the room where he sat in a chair, trying to appear unaffected by the situation, sprawled in a lazy manner. Sasuke did a double take, his eyes darkening with challenge. "Suigetsu, what the hell are you doing here?" "The better question is how long have I been here." Suigetsu asked. "What the?" Sasuke said. Suigetsu opened the door right after texting Itachi the words, "come at the changing room quick." Itachi walked into the room and Karin snuck up behind him. "That's my little brother." He said. "No way.. this bitch! Sasuke do you want to get laid by me?" Karin asked. Karin! get out of my sight or you'll regret it!" He shouted.

'It's all that bitch's fault' She thought and left the room. "And you guys did what I was thinking?" Suigetsu asked. "I wouldn't do it with you guys here. Why the fuck were you watching us?" Sasuke asked. "Then if we weren't here, you would have done it huh?" Itachi asked. "T-that's not what I meant" Sasuke lied. "Yeah of course." Itachi said. "Also, you can go training how to restore your clan." Suigetsu said. Sakura blushed. "After all, you need an Uchiha in the mix, am I right? Suigetsu asked.

 **In Reality**

Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself in his bed. "Sasuke, you're awake." Sakura said. "Sakura, what happend? How did I end up here?" He asked. "You were in a coma for some weeks but you finally woke. Do you want anything to eat?" She asked. "Yeah. I most likley need it now." Sasuke said. "Papa! You're back!" Sarada shouted as she ran to Sasuke and hugged him.

 **~END OF STORY~**


End file.
